Forgotten Love
by Shadow-38
Summary: After a strange incident, Bowser and Ganondorf drift apart. Unable to combine their powers to defeat an evil power, reuniting these two becomes a matter of life and death for the smashers. Rated M for language and graphic scenes in later chapters.
1. The Anniversary

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This a romance fic between Bowser and Ganondorf, so yes it's yaoi. And I must insist if you do not enjoy this sort of thing please do not read it. There you have been warned. As a disclaimer I own none of these characters and I may have borrowed a few ideas from Disney as well. :-P Enjoy! I'm looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

Bowser sat alone in his throne room. He rested his hand on his fist and stared blankly at the empty corridor in front of him. He sighed in boredom. Even though he had a way to split the dimensions he wasn't able to see Ganondorf often. Bowser was either out kidnapping Princess Peach or Ganondorf was trying to rule Hyrule. Their evil deeds were getting in the way of their relationship.

Then it struck him.

"Oh… crap." Bowser said. He checked the calender to confirm it. In two days was their 5 year anniversary. "I need to do something for him. Hmm..." Bowser stood up and began to pace the room, "I'm going to need help."

Bowser stopped pace and with a deep roar he shouted "KAMEK! GET MY CLOWN COPTER READY!"

Then with a matter of minutes Bowser was flying through the sky towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach was sitting in her throne room when Bowser crashed through the window.

"Bowser!" Peach squealed. Three Toads ran in front of her to protect her. "You have no business here! Leave this instant!"

"Oh, my dear Princess. I do indeed have business being here!" Bowser shot a fire ball at the Princess' feet forcing the Toads to move.

Bowser ran towards Peach and grabbed her by the waist.

"No!" Peach screamed as Bowser carried her back to his clown copter. Just then the doors to the throne room burst open. Toadsworth ran in followed by the famous brothers, Mario and Luigi.

"Mario! You're too late! The Princess is mine now!" Bowser shouted from the clown copter.

Mario jumped to action and leaped toward Bowser and the Princess, he threw out a fire ball, but it was deflected by the strong winds of the clown copter's propellers. Bowser laughed as he ascended from the throne room. They were soon out of sight.

Back in Dark World, Bowser hopped out of the clown copter, and reached his claw out to the princess to help her down.

"All right. What do you need now?" Peach asked as she jumped down from copter.

"I need your help." Bowser explained as he lead her to the throne room.

"With?"

"Ganondorf and I's 5th anniversary is in two days."

"Aww! Bowser, that's so sweet!" Peach said as she hugged Bowser.

"I know… But I haven't got anything planned." Bowser confessed "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course! But we'll have to hurry. Mario is no doubt on his way to "rescue" me."

"Yeah. By the way, sorry I broke your window. I didn't hurt anyone with my fire did I?"

"Oh no. I think they're all fine, and you've broken _many _windows in the past. I'm sure that one will be fixed shortly."

Bowser opened the door to his throne room and the two walked inside.

"So what were you wanting to do for the anniversary?" Peach asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." Bowser replied. He ran his claws through his red hair.

"Stop stressing! It'll be fine. I'll talk to Zelda and see what we can come up with."

"Thanks Peach, I really appreciate this."

"Oh it's no problem! You're like my best friend and I _love _planning stuff like this! Now you go do something evil and I'll get in touch with Zelda!"

"All right. Thanks again, Peach."

Bowser left Peach in the throne room and headed to his bed room.

The day passed and soon, it was the eve of the anniversary.

"Bowser!" Peach shouted as Bowser walked into the throne room. "We've finally got it all planned out!"

"Good!" Bowser said as he ran over to Peach and hugged her. "I really appreciate it."

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. First you're going to get all dressed up. I want you in a tux."

"A tux? Really?" Bowser complained.

"Yes, a tux. This is your anniversary, you're going to look nice for it!" Peach laughed.

"Ugh. All right. Continue. After you're dressed you're going to dance with Ganondorf. We've got the whole thing set up. The music, the location, everything! After that you two are going to jump in the launch star in the room next to the ballroom. That star will take you—"

Peach was interrupted by the throne room doors bursting open. Mario and Luigi jumped in.

"Aww, shit." Bowser and Peach muttered under their breath. After that short second, the two pulled into their respective parts.

"Mario! Help me!' Peach yelled as she snuck behind Bowser and pretended to be in danger.

"Mario! You're efforts are fruitless! You'll never save the princess now!" Bowser roared as he jumped in the air.

Mario ran to attack Bowser as Luigi rushed to the princess.

"Princess are you all right?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, Luigi. I'm fine. I'm just glad you came when you did!"

Bowser then fell down from the ceiling with a powerful thud, barely missing Mario. Mario somersaulted and shot a powerful ball of fire at Bowser. Bowser roared. Even though the fireball tickled he pretended he was in immense pain. Mario then ran to the other side of Bowser and grabbed his tail. Bowser roared and soon Mario was swinging the massive brute around in circles. Mario finally let go and Bowser went soaring out the window.

"Well now I gotta clean up all that glass!" Bowser thought annoyingly as he flew toward the lava. Bowser roared in fake pain as he landed in the lava.

"Oh Mario!" Peach squealed as he ran up to Mario. "Thank you! Let's return to the castle and I'll do something special for you. I'll get the Toads to help me bake a cake!" Peach bent down and kissed Mario on the nose. Mario blushed. Peach then turned to Luigi "And thank you as well, Luigi." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. The three then left Bowser's castle.

Bowser climbed out of the lava as Peach, Mario and Luigi walked by. He sunk back down to avoid detection of the brothers. Peach; however, spotted him. They made eye contact and Peach winked, then looked away as if nothing had happened. Once the three were gone, Bowser finally climbed out of the lava pit and walked back to the throne room.

"Ugh. They really don't need to be so messy." Bowser complained as he looked at the shattered glass all over the floor. He then turned and shouted, "KAMEK! I SUMMON YOU!"

In a burst of cicles, squares, and triangles Kamek appeared.

"Yes your burliness?" He asked.

"Can you clean up this mess, please? The Mario brothers were unnecessarily messy once again."

Kamek swung his wand and the window was instantly fixed. After the window was fixed, Bowser turned to look out of it.

"Uh… Sir. May I say something?" Kamek asked.

"Of course."

"Why don't you just tell the Mario brothers that you're… You know… not a monster. It would make your life a lot easier."

"Kamek, I can't. We've been doing this ever since I was little! Why ruin it? Besides, it would ruin my reputation if the entire Mushroom Kingdom knew I was… ya know, gay. No one would take me seriously. And, I still enjoy being evil every once in awhile. That's in my blood! Bwahaha!"

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."

"The Princess is the only one who knows. I intend on keeping it that way. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my room. My head hurts."

"Yes, sir. Rest well your highness."

Bowser went back to his room, but wasn't able to sleep. Thoughts of Ganondorf kept going through his mind. Never would he think he would find someone as evil as him, and to have him feel the same way about him.

As he thought of their past together, Bowser's mind drifted to Donkey Kong. Because of Donkey Kong, Bowser realized that he was gay. It was because of Donkey Kong talking to him in the shower that Bowser realized his attraction to Ganondorf.

"Heh." Bowser laughed "I owe a lot to Donkey Kong really."

Bowser smiled and thought _if it wasn't for Donkey Kong him and Ganondorf wouldn't even be celebrating their anniversary_. _I'd still be in denial, be nothing but an angry brute_. Bowser smiled. He was happy that things have changed.

Bowser woke the next day feeling completely refreshed. As he walked around his room in sleepy daze, it hit him.

"Oh my god! Today's the day!" Bowser jumped up. As he ran around his room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a flash of purple light filled the room. Bowser looked up and saw Peach on the other side. Peach had ripped the dimensions to communicate with him.

"Bowser. I'll have to be quick. Who knows if anyone's going to come in on me." Peach whispered "I want you to get ready, okay? And then all you have to do is open your bedroom door. The dimensions are already set to lead you to the ballroom. I'll let you know when Ganondorf is ready."

Meanwhile in Hyrule, Ganondorf paced back and forth as Zelda watched.

"Why are you so nervous?" Zelda chuckled.

"I don't really know." Ganondorf admitted. Ganondorf approached the mirror and poured after shave into his hands. He began to rub the aftershave onto his cheeks. "Well… I actually… I do know. I have something I want to do for Bowser when he takes me out to space with that… What did you call it?"

"The launch star." Zelda explained. "What is it you have planned?"

"It's a secret." Ganondorf said as he shot a smile to Zelda. Ganondorf took a deep breath and walked to his door. "I'm ready." Ganondorf then turned the knob as Zelda used the dimension ripper to talk to Peach.

"Hey Peach, Ganondorf is ready. How's Bowser coming along?"

"He's ready as well."

"All right. Tell him he's good to come out."

"Will do!"

The dimensions between Zelda and Peach vanished and Peach turned back to Bowser's dimensional tear.

"Bowser, Ganondorf awaits."

"Oh my god. I'm nervous."

"Why?" Peach giggled.

"I… I dunno." Bowser confessed, he unlike Ganondorf did not have a real reason to be nervous.

"Well you'll be fine. Now, I have to go. And you should too, you're making Ganondorf wait on you."

Suddenly the dimension vanished and Bowser was left alone in his room. Bowser adjusted his necktie, and approached the door. As he turned the door knob he was met with a bright purple light and Bowser was standing on a massive staircase. Ganondorf was opposite him on top of the other staircase. The dimensions behind both of them vanished. Bowser took a deep breath and began to descend the staircase, as Ganondorf did the same. They met in the middle and Bowser grabbed Ganondorf's arm.

"Hey." Ganondorf smiled.

"Hey." Bowser replied. The two made eye contact shortly and smiled.

"I dunno why I'm so… So—" Bowser was interrupted

"Nervous? Right? I feel the same way for some reason." Ganondorf confessed.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." Bowser smiled.

Suddenly soft music began to play. Ganondorf stepped forward and offered his hand to Bowser.

"Shall we?" Ganondorf smiled.

Bowser nodded his head and took his hand.

Ganondorf took Bowser in his arms and the two walked forward to the middle of the ballroom, and began to dance.

The two were lost in each others eyes as they danced. They moved back in forth in rhythm and with each other. Bowser smiled at Ganondorf as he was swept across the dance floor. Bowser noticed Ganondorf was a great dancer. Ganondorf lead them along the dance floor with such power and grace.

"You're really good at dancing." Bowser admitted.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ganondorf smiled.

"Yeah, but... I'm really focusing on moving my feet correctly. God know one wrong move and these massive things could kill you." Bowser laughed.

"Nah, you're fine." Ganondorf assured.

Bowser smiled and moved closer to Bowser, almost resting his head on his shoulder. A strong, sexy smelled filled Bowser's nostrils.

"What are you wearing?" Bowser asked.

"Aftershave… Do you like it?" Ganondorf replied.

"Yeah. It smells really... sexy. I like it a lot."

"Haha. Good. It's my favorite, so I thought I'd wear it for this special occasion." Ganondorf said. The continued to dance, but before they knew it the music ended.

The two stood in silence for a short while, simply staring into each others eyes. Then for the first time in a long while their lips made contact.

Bowser took in a deep breath as they kissed.

The kiss was interrupted by a bright flash from a door to their left.

"Oh, right. The launch star!" Bowser said. "Here, follow me."

Bowser grabbed Ganondorf's hand and lead him to the door. Inside the room was a large golden star with a smaller golden star floating inside. Bowser and Ganondorf jumped into the launch star and then with a slight shake the star prepared to launch them.

Instantly the two were shot through the roof. Ganondorf let out a shout and clasped tighter to Bowser hand. The two soared through the night sky and eventually left the atmosphere. Bowser had no idea where the launch star was taking them, Peach wasn't able to explain everything, but in the distance Bowser saw a small planet with a blue ring around it.

They landed on the planet and looked stared at the small blue cosmic rocks that made up the ring for the planet.

"How are we able to breath?" Ganondorf questioned.

"I don't really know. I was able to do it when I took the princess to the center of the universe. I think it's better to not question it."

"Hmm. Right. Okay." Ganondorf shrugged.

The two sat side by side staring out to the stars.

"I wonder why the girls took us here." Bowser wondered.

"Because… I… I asked them to." Ganondorf said.

"Why?"

"Because… I wanted to do this." Ganondorf stood up and approached the cosmic rocks. He grabbed a handful and closed them in his fist. Purple magic began to emit from his hands.

"What are you—"

A golden light then shot from Ganondorf's hand. As he opened his hand he presented two spiked cuffs made of the cosmic gems. They were a dark blue, and shined like the stars.

"Ganondorf… Those are… Amazing." Bowser approached Ganondorf and took the cuffs from him.

"Bowser, I love you. I've been wanting to do something special for you for a long time. And I figured I'd make you these. They're virtually indestructible so you'll have them forever and you'll always remember this day we shared." Ganondorf said.

Bowser took off his old cuffs and threw them out into space. He took the new ones and placed them around his wrists.

"Whoa… These are powerful." Bowser said as he felt power from the cuffs course through his vains.

"Yeah, they're created from the cosmos and the power of the Triforce." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Wow." Bowser smiled as he examined them on his wrists. "Thanks Ganondorf."

"You're welcome."

Bowser grabbed Ganondorf around the waist, and pulled him into a kiss.

The two kissed passionately as the blue rocks circled around them, and the old cuffs floated off into the never ending void of space.


	2. Return to the Mansion

Hello readers!  
So I decided to change the rating of my story to M just to be safe. I have some strong language and a bit of violence in later chapters and I decided "eh, better safe than sorry."  
So here's the second chapter of Forgotten Love, enjoy!

* * *

Ganondorf and Bowser sat in silence together looking at the stars gleaming in the sky. After a few moments of silence a flash of purple appeared in front of them. Zelda and Peach were seen in a ripped dimension.

"We've come to pick you up!" Peach giggled.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Zelda said.

"No. Perfect timing. I've done all I've wanted to do." Ganondorf said as he glanced over to Bowser. Bowser smiled and raised his wrist to show the girls his new cufflinks.

"Oh my gosh, Bowser. Those are beautiful!" Peach squealed.

"Did you make them, Ganondorf?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to do something special for him." Ganondorf replied.

"That's sweet." Zelda said "Now, come on over here!"

Ganondorf and Bowser stepped toward the purple tear in the dimension and instantly appeared in Ganondorf's castle in Hyrule.

"I hope you guys had a good time!" Peach giggled.

"We did. Thanks again for helping me plan this." Bowser said.

"You're welcome." Peach and Zelda said simultaneously.

"Well I'm ready to get back to the castle." Peach said "Come on Bowser."

Bowser nodded and turned to Ganondorf. "I'll see ya soon!" Bowser approached Ganondorf and drew him into a kiss. But before the kiss was broke the four of them were enveloped in a purple light.

As the kiss broke Ganondorf and Bowser looked up and realized they were standing in the middle of the smash lobby.

"What the fu-?" Ganondorf said as he looked around.

"We're in the smash lobby. Again?" Bowser noticed other smashers were appearing one by one in the lobby.

"Wow. I didn't expect to be back here so quickly." Peach said as Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Smashers!" The booming voice of Master Hand said. The white glove slowly came into view. "Welcome back. I didn't bring you all here to battle. This time I brought you here to help protect the mansion."

The smashers began to talk amongst themselves.

"Settle down. I need you all to listen." Master Hand demanded. "There has been recent malevolent activity in the woods behind the mansion. I've investigated. There are an abundance of primids found in the woods."

"Primids… What are those?" Snake yelled.

"I have a specimen, right here." Master Hand turned his palm upwards and a primid appeared in his hand.

"Oh my god." Bowser whispered to Ganondorf. "I've seen that before. They lead me to meet Tabuu once."

"Tabuu… You mean the one who—"

"Yeah. What do you suppose they're doing around here.?" Bowser asked. Ganondorf shrugged in reply.

Master Hand continued talking. "I'm not sure the true potential of the primids, but there seems to be a large amount of them in the woods. I want you all to help protect the mansion from devastation. Now you all shall go to your old rooms. All your stuff has been teleported here."

The lobby filled with noise as the smashers began to leave the lobby. Bowser and Ganondorf walked down the hallway to their old room silently.

"Bowser! Ganondorf! Long time no see!" King Dedede yelled as he greeted them at the door.

"Dedede!" Bowser smiled as he pulled King Dedede into a hug. "It certainly has been a long time."

"Sup?" Wario said. He was laying on his back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Wario." Bowser said.

"He still smells as though he hasn't bathed in years." King Dedede whispered.

"I figured as much." Ganondorf laughed. Ganondorf pushed past Dedede and went to his old bed, Bowser did the same.

"So what do you guys think about the "primid" infestation." King Dedede asked

"Bower said he's seen them before." Ganondorf explained.

"Yeah. They took me to Tabuu the last time we were here. They work for him."

"But, you guys killed Tabuu... Right?" King Dedede said.

"Yes," Bowser said, "so I don't understand why they're still here."

"What if they're trying to bring him back to life?" Ganondorf asked.

"What? Really? They're bringing him back? How?" King Dedede shouted.

"We don't know." Bowser explained. "It's only a guess."

"If he came back… We would be… it would… We'd be screwed!" King Dedede shouted.

"I know, I think that's why Master Hand is so worried. I don't know if we could survive another attack from Tabuu." Ganondorf said.

"The only way we were able to stop him last time was because my human body wasn't able to contain the power of the smash ball. Since I'm no longer human… We would have no chance." Bowser admitted.

Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, and Bowser sat in silence.

"You're right." King Dedede said as he broke the silence. "None of us stand a chance against him."

"His power is too immense." Ganondorf added.

"Yes. We've all seen what he can do." Bowser said, "If he did return the entire mansion would be destroyed. He would kill all of us. Tabuu would prevail."

Chills went down their spines as they listened to Bowser speak, what they all knew to be, the truth.


	3. The Midnight Attack

It was the middle of the night. The mansion was silent. That's what made the noise so disturbing.

Bowser sat straight up, hitting his head on the bunk bed above him.

"Ow! Fuck!" Bowser whispered to himself as he rubbed his head. He got out of bed and approached the window to investigate the mysterious noise. As he looked out into the darkness he noticed a small dark shadow roaming near the mansion. Bowser snorted flames from his nostrils and proceeded to go outside.

When Bowser was outside he was met with complete and utter silence. Not even the creatures in the woods were stirring.

"Someone's out here!" Bowser shouted, and ended up scaring himself. Bowser stalked around the outside the building, keeping his guard up. He searched for the shadow he saw, but saw nothing.

Bowser continued to walk. When suddenly he heard footsteps. He took a step forward and stepped on a stick. The stick snapped, and instantly a small blue circle of energy shot at him. It hit Bowser square in the chest. Bowser roared in pain and shot a fire ball at the source of the energy ball. As the fire flew past he noticed a tuff of gray fur.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted.

"Wolf? Is that you?" Bowser asked, squinting his eyes trying to see better.

"Yeah. Who's out there?" Wolf asked.

"Well who else do you know that breathes fire?" Bowser laughed.

"Ha. Right. So did you hear that noise too, or was it you I heard?" Wolf asked.

"No, I heard something all right. I also saw something when I looked out the window." Bowser explained.

"Really? What was it?"

"I'm not sure. All I saw was a shadow."

"Well, let's find out." Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He pushed a button and a dim green light lit up the two of them.

Bowser noticed Wolf was only wear pants and his eye patch.

"No shirt, eh?" Bowser asked.

"I didn't have time to get completely ready. Now let's get beat this things ass." Wolf gave a small chuckle as he pulled out his blaster.

Wolf lead the way around the mansion. Their footsteps being the only noise in the silent darkness.

"I'm not seeing anything." Bowser said at they reached the back of the mansion.

"I know… Maybe it was just an animal or something."

"I dunno, it made it pretty disturbing noise."

"Yeah… Well, I say we just had back in—"

Wolf was interrupted by a large purple mass that knocked him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Wolf yelled as he swung at his attacker.

Bowser took in a deep breath and shot a huge ball of fire at the purple mass which was laying on Wolf.

Wolf reached down and activated his deflector. The flame bounced off and flew upwards until it dissolved.

"What the fuck. Ya trying to kill me?" Wolf yelled, still struggling with purple mass.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't really thinking."

"Obviously." Wolf yelled. He rolled on the ground and scratched at the purple mass climbing on his skin. The mass held wolf down and began to cover his face. Wolf struggled and tried pulling it off of him, but the mass stuck to his face, cutting off his air supply.

Bowser jumped back and forth about how to help Wolf, as Wolf's muffled cries filled the air. Finally he decided to take a risk.

Bowser dropped down and straddled Wolf. "Okay, I have to be careful with this." Bowser took a deep breath and slowly poured flames onto the purple mass on Wolf's face. The purple mass began to squirm under the heat from Bowser's mild flames. It began to shrivel up and eventually fell off Wolf's face. It was now nothing a small brown charred piece rock.

Wolf took a deep gasp, and threw his head back.

"Are you all right?" Bowser asked.

Wolf raised his head and coughed. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm good. I think." Wolf turned his eyes and looked to Bowser. For a few seconds the two made eye contact; however, footsteps interrupted their moment.

"What the hell?" Bowser looked up and saw Ganondorf looking at them.

Bowser looked back to Wolf and realized he was still straddling the shirtless Wolf.

"Oh… Well… This is awkward." Wolf said

"Yeah, Ganondorf this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah? What is it then?" Ganondorf accused.

"Bowser was just helping me." Wolf stated.

"With what? Helping you find your shirt?" Ganondorf snorted.

"Ganondorf you're being irrational." Bowser yelled.

"Really? I find you laying on top of another guy, who just so happens to be shirtless." There was a slight pause. "And you're not even wearing your cufflinks."

"Ganondorf, listen to me. We were attacked. I heard something outside, I didn't bother to put on my cufflinks because I just was going to investigate." Bowser explained.

"Yeah, that's why I don't have a shirt on. I was just coming out to investigate." Wolf added.

"We were attacked." Bowser continued "This purple mass just hooked on to Wolf. It was suffocating him. I had to do something. So I knelt over him and burnt it off." Bowser looked down and quickly searched the ground. He found the charred remains of the purple mass. "See, here it is."

"Oh…" Ganondorf said.

"Yeah. Ganondorf, I promise there was nothing going on." Bowser said.

"Like I said. He was just helping me."

"Okay." Ganondorf said.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. You two take care. I'll see ya both tomorrow." Wolf said as he headed to the front of the mansion. Once his footsteps were no longer audible Bowser and Ganondorf continued their conversation.

"Bowser, I'm sorry I accused you." Ganondorf said.

"It's all right." Bowser said as he walked closer to Ganondorf. "I just want you to know that I would never do that to you. I love you way too much to even consider doing that."

"I know… I'm sorry." Ganondorf said.

Bowser reached out his arms and wrapped Ganondorf in a hug.

"But... Why'd you come back here?" Bowser asked as he broke the hug.

"Same reason you were here. I heard someone yelling. I decided to investigate." Ganondorf replied.

"Well, it's late. Let's get back to bed." Bowser said and they both walked back to the mansion.


	4. The Return of Tabuu

The next morning Bowser woke up. King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Wario were still snoring quietly. Bowser sat up and rubbed his head. He slowly stood up and shuffled to the window. Bowser looked out the window at the woods. As he stared something caught his eye. He saw a quick flash of blue light out of the corner or his eye. As he turned to look at it, it was already gone. Bowser shrugged and turned around. Then put on his new cufflinks.

A grunt came from Ganondorf's bed.

"Ugh, morning already?" Ganondorf moaned.

"Yup. Good morning." Bowser said. Ganondorf sat up and they shared a kiss. Bowser's growling stomach interrupted the kiss.

"I'm hungry, lets get some breakfast." Bowser said.

Ganondorf nodded and snapped his fingers. His partially naked body was enveloped in purple smoke and Ganondorf was fully dressed.

"All right. Let's go." Ganondorf yawned.

When they entered the cafeteria, only a few smashers were there eating.

Samus, Zelda, and Peach were there gossiping. A few tables away from them Fox and Falco were talking, and Wolf was sitting next to them reading the newspaper.

"Mornin'" Wolf grunted to Bowser and Ganondorf as they walked by.

"Good morning, Wolf." Bowser said

"Looks like you two worked everything out?" Wolf asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yeah. I was just being irrational last night." Ganondorf confessed.

"Ha. Yeah… Well, the eggs are good. The sausage gravy… eh … not so much." Wolf warned.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." Bowser said as he walked up to the breakfast bar.

Bowser and Ganondorf joined the girls at the table.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you two in awhile." Samus said as the guys sat down.

"We're pretty good." Ganondorf replied. "Bowser and I just celebrated out 5th year anniversary."

"Oh? That's sweet." Samus said.

"Yeah, we helped plan it." Peach said as she pointed to herself and Zelda.

"Yeah? I bet you two had a great time!"

"Yeah we did." Bowser said as he ate "The girls set us up in a big ballroom, and we danced. Then we went to space... yeah. You heard me. We went to mother fucking SPACE… where Ganondorf made me these." Bowser held up his wrists.

"Oh my god." Samus touched the cufflinks and then looked to Ganondorf. "You made these?"

"Yep. I figured I'd make Bowser something to show him how much I love him." Ganondorf explained.

"And they're super powerful. Made with magic and rocks from space. It's pretty intense." Bowser said, with a mouth full of eggs. There was a slight pause. "This bacon looks amazing!"

"You were hungry!" Ganondorf laughed as Bowser began to snack on his bacon.

"I—" Peach's statement was instantly interrupted by a loud crash from the smasher's lobby.

"What the hell was that?" Ganondorf asked. Everyone in the cafeteria stood up and ran to the lobby.

Wolf was the first to burst through the doors. He sighed in annoyance at what he saw.

"This fuckin' thing again?" Wolf said.

At the front of the lobby was a large purple mass. This time the mass was much larger than the encounter last night.

"Holy fuck!" Bowser shouted.

"Let's take care of this!" Wolf shouted.

But before they could take action two primids walked up from behind the purple mass.

"Primids!" Bowser gasped in anger.

The primids took a step forward, and threw their arms up in the air. The smashers stared as the primids began to shake. They slowly began to melt into purple a small purple mass, and their masses combined with the bigger one. The large mass grumbled and shook, then stopped.

The smashers waited, but nothing happened.

"Well… that was anti-climactic." Zelda stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get rid of this." Bowser laughed. Bowser took a deep breath and shot a large fireball at the mass; however, the flame didn't make contact. Before the flame struck, a small force field appeared and then threw the flame back with great force.

"Holy—" Bowser ducked, but Fox, Falco, and Wolf activated their deflectors and shot the flame into the wall.

"Insignificant fools!" The purple mass yelled.

"Did that thing just call me a fool?" Ganondorf asked.

"No. It called you an insignificant fool." Bowser stated.

"I finally have regained my energy!" The purple mass laughed. It then began to shutter, and started shift to the shape of a human. The shape drifted into the air, and the smashers stared in horror as the purple sludge dripped down to the floor, and a blue light began to shine. Soon a shining blue being was floating before them. Tabuu had returned.

Tabuu laughed as he flew into the air and stretched out his arms.

"Tabuu!" Bowser shouted.

"Ah! Bowser," Tabuu said as he looked down to Bowser "long time no see. Enjoying your fire breath?" Tabuu chuckled.

Bowser took a deep breath and shot a ball of fire at Tabuu. Tabuu lifted his hand and the flame instantly stopped.

"Ha! You're no match for me. I'm stronger than ever!" Tabuu flicked his wrist and the fire spun around his body a few times before shooting back to the smashers. The flame hit the ground and sparks flew around the smashers. Tabuu flew higher into the air. "But, do not fear. I'm not here to kill you. I'm only here for one thing." Tabuu turned his head to Bowser and flashed a smile. "Bowser, you're the only one that can destroy my…" Tabuu took a deep breath, "_magnificence_. So you're the only one I'm after."

"Over my dead body." Ganondorf said as he stood in front of Bowser.

"Well… If you insist." Tabuu chuckled. Tabuu threw out his hand and a golden chain shot from him, and struck Ganondorf in the chest. Bowser watched in horror as Ganondorf's crimson blood poured down Ganondorf's body, and hit the ground with an unruly splash. Tabuu swung Ganondorf around the room with the golden chain, Ganondorf screamed in immense pain, until Tabuu threw him down onto the ground. Ganondorf's screams stopped instantly, and the chain vanished.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser shouted, as Tabuu let out a loud laugh.

Bowser ran to Ganondorf's motionless body, then stared up at Tabuu and let out a menacing roar.

Tabuu chuckled. "Now that he's out of the way, I can focus on you."

"Bowser be careful!" Peach yelled.

"Peach, you're not helping!" Bowser yelled back.

"Now! You all shall witness the power of Tabuu!" Tabuu shouted. Tabuu flew up to the ceiling and then extended his wings. "Say goodbye to lover boy!" Tabuu laughed. Tabuu flapped his wings and a wave struck Bowser. Bowser flew up against the wall and in a flash Tabuu swooped down to him and pressed his hand against his throat.

Bowser gasped for air as he struggled to escape Tabuu's menacing grasp.

"Just give up. It'll make this a lot easier." Tabuu sneered. Tabuu raised his other hand slowly, then grabbed Bowser's forehead. Tabuu's hand started to glow, and Bowser roared in pain. It felt as if something was squeezing his brain. The pain caused Bowser to lose consciousness. Bowser body went limp and Tabuu drew his hand back.

"There!" Tabuu laughed. "I have all I need." Tabuu held out a small bright blue ball of light, smiled at it, grasped it tightly in his hand, then without another word he shot out of the ceiling.

Bowser's body fell to the ground and the remaining smashers stood into total shock. Wolf broke the silence.

"Quick! We have to get these two to the hospital wing!" Wolf shouted. Everyone scrambled and rushed to get Bowser and Ganondorf to Dr. Mario.

Once they were there, Bowser and Ganondorf were placed in adjacent beds. Ganondorf's chest wound was treated and bandaged up by Dr. Mario and he was the first to awake.

Zelda and Peach were in the hospital wings when he awoke.

"Peach, Zelda…" Ganondorf groaned as he gripped his head. "What happened." He tried to move but the intense pain in his chest prevented him from doing so.

"Tabuu attacked you and Bowser." Peach explained.

"Bowser? Is he okay?"

"He's been unconscious for awhile now." Zelda stated.

Ganondorf looked over and saw Bowser asleep on the bed. "Bowser… I… I hope you're okay."

Ganondorf looked back to Peach and Zelda. Nobody said anything, and so he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. They sat in silence, until Bowser let out a groan.

"Bowser?" Ganondorf shouted as he jerked over to look at Bowser.

Bowser opened his eyes and looked around.

"Bowser… are you all right?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah… " Bowser said as he gripped his head. Ganondorf noticed Bowser looked extremely confused. "But…"

"But what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Who… Who are you?" Bowser replied


	5. Jogging His Memory

The hospital wing was silent. Ganondorf's mouth dropped he could barely believe it. Did Tabuu's attack caused Bowser to lose his memory?

"Who are you?" Bowser asked again. "Can you not hear?" Bowser quickly turned to Peach and Zelda, "Is he deaf?"

"You… You don't remember me?" Ganondorf whispered.

"Well, I don't even know you. How could I possibly remember you." Bowser looked away from Ganondorf and looked up towards Peach and Zelda.

"And Peach, Why are you here?"

"You… You remember me?" Peach asked.

"Uh yeah, I've only kidnapped you ever since you were born." Bowser laughed.

"Wait, you remember her, but you don't remember me at all?" Ganondorf said.

"Dude! I don't fucking know you! So can you just stop insisting I do?" Bowser shouted.

"Bowser! Calm down!" Peach shouted as she rushed to Bowser's side.

"Who is this guy?" Bowser asked.

"I'm Ganondorf!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Ganondorf… Hmm… Doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure we know each other?"

"Bowser! How can you not remember me? I… I… love you." Despite the intense pain in his chest, he sat up in the bed.

"What the fuck? You think I'm a queer?" Bowser growled.

"But, Bowser! Don't you remember these?" Ganondorf leapt out of bed and approached Bowser. He grabbed Bowser's wrist and showed him his new cufflinks.

"Blue cufflinks?" Bowser sneered. "What happened to my old black ones."

"Bowser! I made these for you… Remember on our 5th anniversary?" Ganondorf pleaded.

"I ain't gay!" Bowser yelled as he pulled out of Ganondorf's arms. He took off his cufflinks and tossed them on the ground. "Now get the fuck out of here, weird-o."

"Bowser—" Ganondorf tried to say, but was interrupted by a loud roar.

" I SAID, GET OUT!" Bowser roared.

There was slight pause. Ganondorf nodded slowly, then stood up and left the hospital wing. The pain in his chest was not as bad as the pain of being forgotten by the one he loved.

"Bowser, what was that all about?" Peach asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met that guy in my life." Bowser explained as he sat up in the bed. He looked over to Zelda. "You're… Zelda, right?"

"Um… Yeah?" Zelda asked confused.

"I thought so, we've met once before." Bowser said.

"You remember her, and not Ganondorf?" Peach asked.

"Obviously." Bowser sneered. "That guy's just a freak."

"No." Zelda said. "He loves you. He made those cufflinks for you from the rocks from outer space."

"I want my old cufflinks. Those are just ugly." Bowser said as he glanced to the blue cufflinks on the ground. Peach walked over to the abandoned cufflinks and picked them up. She turned to Bowser.

"Bowser, are you saying you don't remember anything? You don't remember Tabuu?" Peach asked.

"Tabuu? No, doesn't sound familiar."

"Bowser. How can you forget Tabuu! You went to him and gave up your fire breath to become human just for Ganondorf." Zelda explained.

"I'd never do that. First off, I ain't no homo. Second of all, I'd never stoop to becoming human. That just isn't me." Bowser grunted.

Peach looked to Zelda, they exchanged confused looks.

"Something happened to you when Tabuu attacked," Zelda tried to explain.

"Peach, Zelda… I honestly have no idea what you two are talking about. And, honestly, I'd rather be left alone. So can you kindly get out of here?"

"Fine… We'll have Dr. Mario take care of you." Peach said. She shot a look to Zelda and the two exited the hospital wing. Ganondorf was standing outside, with his head against the wall, and his hand placed on his chest.

"He seriously doesn't remember?" Ganondorf asked without looking away from the wall.

"He doesn't remember a thing." Peach said

"God damn it!" Ganondorf yelled as he pounded his fist into the wall. "Why?"

"I don't know. Do you think Tabuu had something to do with this?" Zelda asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Peach said.

"I can't believe he can't remember me. And he thinks he's straight? GOD! I don't know what to do." Ganondorf said as he pulled at his hair.

"Here. I picked these up. You can have them." Peach said as he extended the cufflinks to Ganondorf.

"No. You keep them. I really don't want to look at him." Ganondorf said. Peach nodded and lowered her hands.

Dr. Mario turned down the hall and met the three of them.

"Ganondorf! You are in no condition to be out of bed you—" Ganondorf interrupted the doctor.

"I'm fine, but Bowser's awake." Ganondorf stated "and, there's something wrong."

"What is it?" Dr. Mario asked.

"He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me at all." Ganondorf explained. "He knows everyone else, he just doesn't remember me and he says he's not gay."

"Tabuu seriously attacked him. He could have suffered from memory loss."

"Yeah, probably." Ganondorf sighed.

"But, maybe you can help him remember!" Dr. Mario suggested "How did you two meet?"

"We met during melee. He told me he realized his attraction to me when he saw me…" Ganondorf took a breath, then muttered, "naked in the shower."

"T.M.I." Peach giggled.

"Well, maybe you guys can recreate that moment?" Dr. Mario said. "It could possibly jog his memory!"

"Maybe you're right." Ganondorf said. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"All right! So we're gonna get you two in the shower and get you naked!" Peach laughed.

Ganondorf smiled and left the hallway and returned to his room.

The hours passed and Bowser finally left the hospital wing and returned to the room, when Bowser entered he saw Ganondorf sitting on the bed in silence.

"Hey," Ganondorf said as he looked up.

"Hey, homo." Bowser insulted.

Ganondorf sighed in anger, but said nothing.

"The doctor recommended I take a shower, so that's where I'm going. Is your gay ass going to follow me there?" Bowser sneered.

"No." Ganondorf lied.

"Good. I don't want some queer drooling over me being naked." Bowser said as he grabbed a towel from the drawer. Ganondorf stared in amazement and confusion. Bowser knew exactly where everything was in his room, yet he still didn't remember him. Bowser left the room and headed to the public showers. After a short while Ganondorf climbed out of his bed and followed him to the showers.

Wolf, who was also headed to the showers, met him in the hallway.

"Heard your predicament with Bowser." Wolf said.

"Yeah." Ganondorf said.

"And I hear you're trying to jog his memory?" Wolf asked.

"Yup. So I'm going to take a shower and hope he recognizes me."

"Ah. I see. We'll I'm headed there as well. Hopefully it works."

The two entered the showers. Before Ganondorf entered the shower stall he snapped his fingers. Once the purple smoke vanished, Ganondorf was standing wearing only the wrap around his damaged chest.

"Ouch." Wolf said as he noticed the blood stained wrap around Ganondorf.

"Yeah," Ganondorf laughed, "But I heal pretty fast, and Dr. Mario gave me some medicine to help speed it up. This should be better by tomorrow."

"That's good." Wolf said. He then turned to get undressed. As Wolf removed his shorts Ganondorf happened to get a glance at his dick.

"Holy shit!" Ganondorf said under his breath.

"Yes?" Wolf said as he turned to Ganondorf.

"Um… Nothing, it's nothing." Ganondorf stuttered.

"Yeah, I know." Wolf smiled as he glanced down then back up to Ganondorf's eyes. "Yours isn't to bad either… Well, enjoy your shower."

The two parted ways and started to bathe. Half way through his shower Ganondorf heard Bowser groan and turn off his water. Ganondorf listened to his footsteps and then stepped out of his shower and faced Bowser.

"What the fuck?" Bowser said as he shielded his eyes.

"Bowser, look at me." Ganondorf demanded.

"No. Not until you put some clothes on." Bowser said.

Ganondorf sighed and snapped his fingers. Purple smoked enveloped his waist and Ganondorf was soon wearing a towel. "Okay, you can look now."

Bowser looked down to Ganondorf.

"Bowser, please. Please remember." Ganondorf pleaded.

"I honestly think you're crazy." Bowser replied.

"He's not." Wolf said from the shower. Bowser turned and saw a naked, wet Wolf.

"Um…" Bowser said. His eyes drifted down to Wolf's large dick.

"Just last night you and Ganondorf argued because he thought you and I were having an affair."

"But I'm not…" Bowser drifted off.

"Yes you are." Wolf stated.

Bowser found himself staring at Wolf's dick, he caught himself and snapped back to attention.

"No. I'm not like that. You two… are just… ugh! I'm out of here." Bowser grabbed his shell then left the showers.

"Did you see that?" Wolf asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf stated sadly. "I saw it. You're the one he's attracted to now."

"No… I think I'm just the one who is helping him realize—"

"No." Ganondorf said softly. "There was a look in his eye… not just now, but last night. When you were together, he had a spark in his eyes. Even when he did remember me, he was attracted to you.

"Ganondorf. I don't think it's like that." Wolf said calmly.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and was fully dressed. He turned around sadly, "thanks for your help."

Wolf was left alone in the showers.

"Damn it," He cursed.


	6. An Angry Beast

Hello, my dear fans. :-D. So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been having HUGE problems with my computer... and quite frankly, I still am. But it decided to be good for long enough to let me send in an update for the story. So here it is. And please send reviews! I'd love to hear some feed back!

Enjoy chapter six!

* * *

Wolf was sitting alone in his room. Fox and Falco were rarely there, most of the time they were out together.

"_It's crazy." _Wolf thought, "_How can Bowser be interested in me? Curse this incredibly attractive body!" _Wolf chuckled to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open." Wolf shouted.

The door opened and Bowser entered.

"Hey, uh… Wolf." Bowser said.

"Hey, Bowser. What's up?"

"Um… Earlier today, in the showers…"

Wolf's heart sunk. Ganondorf was right.

"Yeah?"

"That Ganon guy kept saying I was gay… I kept denying it, but… After I saw you… I… I think…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not the one you want." Wolf said as he threw his hands up, "you've got the wrong guy."

"No, Wolf. No I don't." Bowser said "He's not nearly as… attractive… as you are."

"Bowser. Listen. You love Ganondorf. I was never part of the equation." Wolf explained.

"I don't even know Ganondorf, he's just some freak."

"No, he's your boyfriend. He has been so for almost 5 years!"

"Wolf…" Bowser reached for Wolf's waist. The two stood in silence for a brief second. Bowser then leaned in towards Wolf's mouth. Wolf jumped up.

"Get out, Bowser. Right now."

"Wolf..."

"Now!" Wolf said sternly, but without yelling.

Bowser stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry." Bowser said as he lowered his head and left the room.

"Me too." Wolf said. Wolf sat in silence for awhile, and then he stood up from his bed and left his room. Wolf walked down to Ganondorf's room. He knocked, Ganondorf replied from the other side.

"Come in." Ganondorf sighed.

Wolf entered.

"Hey, Wolf." Ganondorf said as he looking up from the bed.

"We, uh, have a problem." Wolf admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Uh, Bowser just came into my room."

"Yeah?" Ganondorf stood up. He knew what was coming.

"He practically just admitted to me that he was gay, and…" Wolf trailed off.

"And?"

"I think he tried to kiss me." Wolf admitted.

Ganondorf wasn't able to say anything. He walked passed Wolf and turned to look out the window.

"I'm sorry." Wolf apologized.

"No, it's not your fault." Ganondorf said, not turning his head from the window.

"I feel like it is." Wolf admitted.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do." Ganondorf sighed.

"…Okay." There was a long awkward silence that caused a shiver to travel down Wolf's spine. "Well. I'll see ya around." Wolf said. He opened the door and practically ran into Bowser.

"Oh, hey Bowser." Wolf said.

"Um… Hey, Wolf." Bowser said. He shuffled passed Wolf and sat on his bed.

Ganondorf still stared out the window, he was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you?" Bowser sneered.

"Wolf told me what happened." Ganondorf said, still looking out the window.

Bowser's heart leapt. Wolf had just told this freak his deepest secret. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"He said you tried to kiss him."

"What? I ain't like that!" Bowser denied.

Ganondorf turned around forcefully. "Bowser stop lying. He said you admitted to him that you _are _gay! So stop putting on this act."

"Whatever Wolf said was a lie." Bowser growled.

Ganondorf approached Bowser and grabbed his shoulders. "Bowser listen to me! You're gay, and you love me, not Wolf!"

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" Bowser grabbed Ganondorf's hands and threw him to the ground. "I don't want to have anything to do with you. I'm leaving!" Bowser sneered at Ganondorf as he lay on the ground. He turned to leave, but turned back to Ganondorf. "And this time, don't follow me. I don't want to see you ever again. I'm going to move out of this god forsaken room as soon as I can."

"Bowser… Please." Ganondorf pleaded from the ground.

"Fuck you, okay? You're just an annoyance. You're creepy, and I don't want anything to do with you." Bowser growled, then slammed the door behind him.

Ganondorf sat up on the floor. He stared at the door for a few lonely seconds, and for the first time in a long time. A tear drifted down his cheek.

As that one lonely tear traveled down Ganondorf's cheek, Bowser was traveling over to Wolf's room. Once he arrived, he pounded with such great force, the door was nearly knocked off its hinges. Shortly after the powerful knock, Falco answered the door.

"Um, hey Bow—"

"Where the fuck is Wolf?" Bowser demanded.

Falco took a step back in fear. "I, uh, dunno. Probably at the front of the mansion. He goes there a lot."

Without another word, Bowser turned around and stalked to the front doors to the mansion.

Wolf stood outside in the red light of setting sun. His eyes focused on the horizon.

"What a day this has been." Wolf sighed to himself. His thoughts raced over his encounter with Bowser and he kept thinking of how crushed Ganondorf looked. "Shit… How can I make this better?"

Wolf's thoughts were interrupted by the front doors bursting open. Wolf turned around to see Bowser standing there.

"Bows—" Wolf was interrupted.

"You. You asshole! What the FUCK is your problem?" Bowser roared as he approached Wolf.

"What are you talking—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Bowser said. He stared directly into his eyes. "Why did you tell Ganondorf what I told you? I trusted you!"

"Bowser, listen. Ganondorf already knew." Wolf tried to explain.

"How the fuck could he know when you are the ONLY person I've ever told?" Bowser roared.

"Bowser. Listen. You were in an accident. You lost your memory." Wolf said.

There was a slight pause. "I don't believe you." Bowser sneered.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But it's the truth." Wolf said as he threw up his hands.

The two stood in silence, until Wolf pushed passed Bowser and walked towards the mansion doors. Bowser reached out and grabbed Wolf's wrist.

"I am not finished with you yet." Bowser roared.

"Well I am." Wolf yelled.

"No! I want to know why you insist on telling the whole mansion what I told you in confidence." Bowser gripped Wolf's wrist tighter.

"Bowser let go." Wolf warned.

"No. Tell me."

"Bowser, I told you. Everyone already knows!"

"No they don't!" Bowser yelled. He swung his arm back and flung Wolf to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Wolf yelled. He jumped up and took defense.

"My problem is I trusted you, and you were an ass." Bowser yelled as he approached Wolf.

"You are being completely irrational!" Wolf yelled.

Bowser didn't respond and threw his fist at Wolf. Wolf did a back flip to avoid the blow. He whipped out his blaster and shot Bowser square in the chest. Bowser roared in pain and took a deep breath and shot a fire ball at Wolf. Wolf activated his deflector and the flame bounced off. Bowser growled in anger and ran towards Wolf and swung at him once again. Bowser missed again as Wolf jumped upward. Wolf landed on Bowser's back and knocked him to his stomach. Wolf stood firmly on Bowser's shell and placed his blaster at Bowser's head. Bowser breathed heavily and began to push himself off the ground.

"Don't move, or I _will _shoot your goddamn brains out." Wolf growled.

Bowser let a deep sigh and dropped back on his stomach and growled.

"That's better." Wolf said. "Now, I want you to calm down. Or you're gonna get hurt."

"I don't fucking care." Bowser growled.

"I didn't want to hurt you. But the way you've been acting, I had no other choice… Now I'm going to get off of you, and you had better control your temper."

Bowser sighed but didn't say a word.

Wolf hopped off and Bowser stood up and dusted himself off.

"I…I…" Bowser stuttered.

"What?" Wolf sneered.

There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry." Bowser admitted. "You're right I was overacting."

"Yeah. You were."

"I… I'm going to go apologize to Ganondorf." Bowser said, "He didn't deserve that."

"You're right. He didn't. Just remember, keep your temper under control." Wolf said as he walked passed Bowser towards the mansion. He didn't look at Bowser as he walked to the mansion doors.

"I… I will." Bowser said. He looked down in shame, and was left alone outside the Smash Mansion.


	7. The Confession

After a couple of tear filled minutes, Ganondorf finally wiped his eyes and returned to his bed. Ganondorf sat in silence as the sunlight began to fade from the room. Soon Ganondorf was sitting in darkness, until Bowser entered and flipped on the light.

"Hey Ganondorf…" Bowser said as he walked into the room. "I… I have something to tell you."

Ganondorf looked up hopefully, this was the first time Bowser had been gentle with him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I… I'm sorry for what I said to you." Bowser said as he sat on his bed.

"Oh…"

"And…" Bowser stopped himself.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you that… that I… I am… gay." Bowser admitted.

"Oh, Bowser… I know… I know you are." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Yeah, Wolf said everyone already knew."

The two sat in an awkward silence. Finally Ganondorf built up the nerve to ask Bowser the question that was weighing on his mind.

"So, you'd be okay with being my boyfriend?" Ganondorf said as he looked to Bowser.

Bowser looked up, took a deep breath, gulped, then replied.

"No."

Ganondorf felt as though his heart had been crushed. "Wh… Why?"

"Ganondorf, I don't… I don't…"

"You don't what?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't think you're attractive." Bowser admitted.

"Oh." Ganondorf said looking back down at his feet.

"I… I'm sorry." Bowser apologized.

"It's… It's okay. It's not your fault." Ganondorf said.

"Okay."

"I need to go." Ganondorf said as he stood up from his bed.

"Okay." Bowser repeated. He watched as Ganondorf left the room.

Ganondorf stood in front of the bedroom door for a few seconds. He then snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

The pool in the back of the mansion was almost empty except for Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers who were playing in the water. Ganondorf appeared in a puff of smoke next to the pool.

"Marco!" Ness yelled waiving his hands crazily.

"Polo!" everyone else replied.

"Well fuck." Ganondorf said under his breath. "There's no way in hell I can think with all of this going on."

He snapped his fingers again and vanished. He reappeared at the front of the mansion. The kids were barely audible from here.

"Much better." Ganondorf said aloud. Ganondorf walked forward, away from the mansion. He needed to get away for awhile. A walk would do him good. Ganondorf was about three feet away from the mansion when he suddenly felt a malevolent presence. He stopped, and closed his hands into a fist.

"Who's there?" Ganondorf asked.

Ganondorf's answered with a maniacal laugh.

"Show yourself!" Ganondorf demanded as he looked around him.

The voice snickered. "Oh, Ganondorf."

"Who are you?" Ganondorf yelled.

"See for yourself." The voice chuckled. Suddenly the bright blue figure of a human appeared in front of him.

"Tabuu!" Ganondorf yelled.

"The one and only." Tabuu laughed.

Ganondorf threw his fist back and attempted to strike Tabuu. The blow was blocked as Tabuu raised his hand and a small burst energy threw Ganondorf's fist backwards.

"There's no need for violence." Tabuu laughed.

"What did you do to Bowser?" Ganondorf yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Tabuu chuckled as he floated in the air around Ganondorf.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. He doesn't remember me!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Oh… Yes, I think I'm beginning to recall that incident." Tabuu smiled.

"What did you do?" Ganondorf yelled as purple energy began to flow from his hands.

Tabuu drifted over to Ganondorf and stood face to face with him. Their eyes met, then Tabuu lifted his hand and reached toward Ganondorf's forehead. Ganondorf, in defence, threw his hands up.

"Don't worry. I am going to show you what happened." Tabuu explained calmly.

Ganondorf put his hands down.

"But… Before I do. Tell me about the kingdom of Hyrule." Tabuu said.

"What do you care of Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked.

"Just. Do. It." Tabuu demanded.

"Hyrule is the kingdom from which Zelda, Link and I are from. Zelda is the princess of Hyrule, Link is my mortal enemy. He prevailed against me and the two sealed me away forever."

"All right. So you can say you know Hyrule?" Tabuu asked

"Of course I do." Ganondorf replied, completely confused.

Tabuu chuckled and pressed his hand against Ganondorf's forehead. Ganondorf yelled in pain, but the pain ended just as quickly as it came.

Tabuu drifted away from Ganondorf and held out his hand. He was holding a small bright blue ball.

"What the hell did you do?" Ganondorf asked rubbing his hand.

"See this?" Tabuu asked showing Ganondorf the bright blue ball.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked

"Tell me about the kingdom of Hyrule." Tabuu said.

"The kingdom of what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Hyrule."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ganondorf growled in anger.

"See. Just a couple of minutes ago you were able to tell me all about it." Tabuu.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ganondorf yelled.

"This." Tabuu said as he extended the hand holding the bright blue ball, "is your memory of Hyrule."

"What?" Ganondorf was utterly confused.

"Here." Tabuu grasped the ball in his hand and threw it at Ganondorf. The ball hit Ganondorf in the face, and light swarmed around him, then was absorbed into his head.

"What the hell?" Ganondorf asked.

"Tell me about Hyrule." Tabuu snickered.

"I already did!" Ganondorf yelled. He paused. He could vaguely remember not remembering Hyrule. His head started to hurt. "What the hell have you done?"

"Isn't it clear?" Tabuu laughed as he flew in circles around Ganondorf. "I took Bowser's memory. But only his memory of you."

Anger overwhelmed him. "Why would you do that?" Ganondorf yelled.

Tabuu chuckled as he drifted overhead. "I'm the villain, I do all sorts of nasty things."

"Give him his memory back. Now!" Bowser yelled.

"I cannot." Tabuu smiled, "all lost memories are sent to Merlin. His memory is no longer in my possession."

"Well, then tell me how to get to Merlin." Ganondorf yelled.

Tabuu chuckled. "He lives in the heart of a temple."

"What temple?" Ganondorf demanded.

"The temple of memories of course." Tabuu laughed. He began to vanish.

"How do I get there?" Ganondorf asked even though Tabuu was no longer visible. His only reply was a deep sinister laugh. "Tabuu!" Ganondorf shouted, but there was no reply. "Tabuu!" He yelled again.

Ganondorf dropped to the ground in anger and pounded his fists in the dirt. He stood up and snapped his fingers and reappeared in front of the mansion.

"Fuck… I need help." Ganondorf said aloud before he entered the mansion. He threw open the doors and proceeded to go to his room. He was going to start his journey tomorrow, but first he had to consult the only one who could help him.

Ganondorf knocked on the door of Peach, Zelda, and Samus. Peach answered the door.

"Oh hey Ganondorf" Peach said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Is Zelda here?"

"Yeah," Peach turned to look to Zelda who was already getting up off the bed.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I need you to consult your dreams tonight." Ganondorf requested.

"I will. What do you need to know?" Zelda asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Merlin. He resides in the temple of memories. I need to know where that is." Ganondorf said.

"All right." Zelda replied. "I'll let you know what I find out tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Zelda. I appreciate it." Ganondorf said.

"No problem." Zelda smiled. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Ganondorf turned and left the girls and went to his room. He was about to open the door when he heard a laugh come from King Dedede, Wario, and Bowser. Ganondorf sighed and slumped next to the door. He sat alone in the hallway, and finally drifted to sleep.


	8. Off to the Desert

Zelda woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. She walked over to Ganondorf's room, but saw him asleep in the hallway.

"Ganondorf." Zelda shouted. Ganondorf woke up with a grunt.

"Hmm-I'm up!" Ganondorf said.

"What are you doing in the hall-? ... Never mind, join me in the lobby." Zelda said.

Ganondorf stood up and followed Zelda to the lobby. The two spoke in private.

"What did you learn?" Ganondorf asked.

"I learned quite a few things." Zelda admitted. "First off, Merlin is someone who our fellow smasher, Mario, knows quite well. He is the guardian of the memories in the temple. This temple is located in a vast desert, a desert Mario has also explored. The only person who has entered the temple in over a thousand years is in fact Mario. Mario; however, knows this temple by another name. If you were to ask him he would call the temple Dry, Dry Ruins. In the very lower level of the ruins lies the lost memories. There you will find Merlin."

"So, Mario knows how to get to the temple?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes. He is the one you must consult to start your journey." Zelda paused. Ganondorf noticed her worried expression.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"I...I learned something else." Zelda added.

"What?"

"I saw Tabuu. He was attacking the mansion. As you well know, Tabuu's source of power is his wings." Zelda said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I saw the only the thing that could destroy those wings… And it's…" Zelda trailed off.

"It's what?" Ganondorf asked.

"The combined forces of you and Bowser." Zelda said. "I saw you and Bowser working together. You activated the Triforce of power and enhanced Bowser's flame. His flame turned gold and destroyed Tabuu's wings. The only way you can defeat Tabuu is by joining forces with Bowser… But more important than his flame and your power is a connection. In order for you two to combine those powers you must have a deep connection with each other. The connection you two once shared. Without that connection, your powers are useless."

"Oh…" Ganondorf said.

"I think that's what Tabuu was doing. He removed Bowser's memory of you to prevent you two from having that connection. In order to defeat Tabuu you _must _get his memory back."

"Okay." Ganondorf said. "I'm going to go get a hold of Mario."

"Good luck." Zelda added as Ganondorf stood up and headed to Mario's room.

Ganondorf rushed down the hall to Mario's room, and he pounded on the door. Mario himself answered.

"Mario!" Ganondorf said. "I need your help."

"With-a what?" Mario asked.

"I need helping getting to Dry, Dry Ruins." Ganondorf said.

"What-a for?"

"The Dry, Dry Ruins is also known as the Temple of Memories. Bowser's lost memory is there, and I need help getting it back."

"All right! Let's-a go!" Mario said as he ran passed Ganondorf.

"He is way too chipper for this early in the morning." Ganondorf muttered under his breath, he then snapped back to attention. "How about we recruit a few members first?" Ganondorf asked.

"Sounds-a like-a plan!"

After a few door knocks, Ganondorf had gathered up a small group to help him win back Bowser's memory.

Snake, Mario, Luigi, and Link were the ones who were willing to help Ganondorf with his quest.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted as he pulled out his dimension ripper. A bright purple flash filled the room and the five of them stepped through and went from the smash mansion to a dry desert.

"Now-a. The ruins are, uh, hidden once again. We need to search this desert until we find-a the stone that will uncover-a the ruins!" Mario explained.

"This desert is huge!" Luigi shouted.

"I know-a. So it's probably going to take us a long time."

"We don't have a long time." Ganondorf said, "Tabuu could attack the mansion any moment. I need to help Bowser remember so we can defeat him."

"Right-a, so let's get to looking-a!" Mario said.

"His accent is going to annoy the hell out of me." Snake whispered to Ganondorf. Ganondorf chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Trying living with it." Luigi laughed.

The five began the long trek across the desert. The sand filled wind blew in their faces. Bandits roamed the land, and the occasional pokey would pop up, only to be ultimately destroyed by Ganondorf's power.

"Hey is that it!" Luigi asked as he ran over to a rock protruding from the sand.

Mario walked over to it and examined it, "Nope-a."

"So you mean to tell me we have to search this entire desert for one small stone? Oh goddesses! We're gonna be here forever." Link groaned.

"Hey negative nancy." Snake said as he playfully shoved Link. "It'll be a lot easier if you stop complaining."

"Ha. Whatever."

The five of them walked past the unhelpful rock and continued off into the desert.

* * *

Back at the mansion Bowser sat alone in his room. His thoughts were racing over Wolf. Wolf, the sexy lupine, with a nice toned chest, covered in soft gray fur. And not to mention his long...

Bowser blinked his eyes.

"Whew. Gotta calm down!" Bowser laughed, "I'm getting too excited."

Bowser stood up and walked to the window. He looked out and noticed no one was at the pool. He smiled and grabbed a towel. A swim sounded like a great idea.

Finally at the pool Bowser threw his towel to the ground and dove in. As Bowser surfaced he swam over and rested in the deep end. His brain then hatched a brilliant plan. Bowser smiled and took a deep breath then went under water. Bowser opened his mouth and shot a long stream of flames from his mouth. The intense flames began to heat up the water. Bowser went back to the surface and enjoyed the boiling water of the pool.

"This is more like it!" Bowser sighed. He sunk lower and closed his eyes. As he sat there enjoying the hot boiling water he didn't notice the doors to the pool open, and didn't notice Wolf enter.

Wolf noticed Bowser sitting quietly in the pool, and for a split second he considered going back into the mansion. He wasn't ready to deal with Bowser again, but he figured that after their encounter at the front of the mansion yesterday, Bowser would be more civilized. Wolf walked quietly to the pool, and he was too focused on Bowser that he didn't notice the pool was boiling and stepped into it. He and immediately jumped back.

"HOLY FUCK!" Wolf shouted as he jumped back out of the pool. Bowser jumped in fright at Wolf's exclamation. "What the hell is wrong with the pool?"

Wolf dropped to the cement and grabbed his burnt leg. Bowser jumped out of the water and ran over to Wolf.

"Wolf are you okay?" Bowser asked as he leaned over Wolf.

"Does it look like it? I just stepped into a pool of boiling water!" Wolf yelled.

"Uh… Right. Sorry 'bout that."

"Why the fuck is the water boiling?" Wolf shouted.

"Um, I kinda shot some fire in it. It's been boiling for a good while now." Bowser admitted.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Why the fuck didn't you notice the entire pool was boiling?"

Wolf opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Okay, now let's get you to the hospital wing." Bowser said, he lifted up Wolf and his heart leapt. He was carrying the one guy he wanted, the sexiest creature alive, in his arms.

Wolf felt a strange sensation in his stomach as Bowser picked him up. He looked into Bowser's eyes and noticed an attraction that he knew he shouldn't be having. Wolf struggled to get down, but Bowser grabbed tightly to him.

"I'm not letting you walk."

"I can walk myself!" Wolf growled.

"No, you can't. I'm just making your life easier."

"Whatever." Wolf sneered and let Bowser carry him to the hospital wing. The walk to hospital wing was silent, but quick. Bowser practically ran to get Wolf some aid.

"Dr. Mario!" Bowser shouted as he entered the hospital wing.

"Yes, what is it?" Dr. Mario said as he jumped up from his chair.

"Wolf here is burnt pretty bad!"

"I'm fine." Wolf insisted.

Bowser put Wolf on a bed and Dr. Mario walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"Well, dickhead here decided to blow fire in the pool and made it boil." Wolf said pointing to Bowser.

"And dumbass here didn't even notice the entire pool was boiling and stepped right into it." Bowser said pointing to Wolf.

"I see. Well, I'll be able to fix this up pretty quickly. Just wait here." Dr. Mario got up and left the two in the room.

"Ugh." Wolf sighed.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"If you didn't have to heat up the pool to the point of boiling we wouldn't have this problem." Wolf argued.

"Well if you weren't so unobservant!"

"Well I was focused on…" Wolf caught himself and paused for a few seconds "something else."

"I see." Bowser said.

Dr. Mario reentered with a small bottle of a dark blue liquid.

"This will cure your burns over a matter of maybe 2 hours." Dr. Mario said. He uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid on Wolf's leg. A warm sensation enveloped his leg and he could feel it healing already.

"Just rest here until it's all healed. I'll be in my office if you need me." Dr. Mario smiled and left the hospital wing.

"You'll be okay, right?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Wolf confirmed.

"All right. I'll be in my room if you need me." Bowser said. He turned and left Wolf in the hospital wing.

Wolf watched as Bowser left the hospital wing. Once Bowser was gone, he threw his paws to his head and ran them through his fur.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked himself. "I should not be feeling this way for Bowser. He's taken. He loves Ganondorf. I… I can't…. be feeling this. God." Wolf sighed and stared at the ceiling. A voice in the back of his head began to surface.

"You can't deny these feelings." The voice in his head said "The night behind the mansion when Bowser saved you, you can't deny that spark you felt when your eyes met."

"No. It was nothing. We can't be together, he's got Ganondorf." Wolf said aloud.

"No. He doesn't even remember him, not only that, he's not even attracted to him." The voice retorted.

"This is only going to end up badly. I can't begin anything between us." Wolf groaned.

"You can't deny it. You. Are. In. Love."

"No I am not!" Wolf growled.

The voice in his head chuckled. "If you insist." The voice then began to fade.

"No. I'm not in love." Wolf sighed in annoyance. "I… I barely know him. Love doesn't happen that fast. It's… It's only lust…. Lust." It finally sunk in. "Lust. Oh god… I am… attracted to him. Fuck! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Just let it happen." The voice was quieter than before, it was almost completely gone.

"I can't let it happen. This can't end well." Wolf argued.

The voice echoed. "Just let it happen."

"I can't!" Wolf roared.

The voice didn't respond.

Wolf sighed in annoyance. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	9. Nighttime Confrontations

Link, Snake, Luigi, Ganondorf and Mario had been wondering the desert for the entire day, and sun was now hidden behind the horizon.

"Mario, it's getting dark." Luigi said.

"Do we-a wanna set up-a camp or something?" Mario asked.

"Ya know, camp wouldn't be a bad idea." Snake added.

"I can get a hold of some camping supplies, actually." Ganondorf said. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly two tents and a pile of wood appeared around them.

"How'd ya do that?" Mario asked.

"I'm able to teleport stuff." Ganondorf explained a little confused. He thought everyone knew of his teleportation skills.

"Then why didn't you just teleport us-a to the ruins?" Mario asked.

"Ugh. I can't teleport to places I've never been." Ganondorf explained.

"Why-a?"

"I don't know-a!" Ganondorf mocked.

"Whoa, calm down there." Snake yelled as he grabbed Ganondorf by the shoulders.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"All right-a! Luigi and I will sleep-a in this tent!" Mario said pointing to a smaller tent on one side of the fire. "You three can sleep-a in the bigger one."

"Sounds like a plan." Link said as he walked towards his tent. "Come on guys, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Snake agreed. "How close do you think we are to the ruins?" He asked Mario.

"I really don't-a know-a." Mario replied.

"Well… All right. Good night." Snake said as he walked inside the tent.

Ganondorf watched everyone walk into their tents. he then stared up to the night sky, and sighed deeply.

"We're so close, Bowser." Ganondorf whispered. "Just give me a few more days."

Ganondorf turned around and walked towards his tent. Once he was inside he noticed Link and Snake were shirtless and cuddled up against each other.

"Whoa!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "I didn't know you two were…"

"Well, I'm not gay if that's what you're implying." Snake defended, "I like women… Just this guy here is the absolute best I ever had."

"Hmm." Ganondorf smiled. "I didn't know my mortal enemy was interested in men."

Link shrugged. "Hey, what can I say. His charm is irresistible." Link smiled and looked up to kiss Snake.

Sadness overwhelmed Ganondorf as he watched Link and Snake kiss. The man he loved refused to kiss him anymore. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get to do that again. Ganondorf's thoughts were interrupted when the kiss between Link and Snake was broken.

"So…" Snake said cautiously to Ganondorf, "When's the last time… You… uh…"

"Yes?" Ganondorf asked.

"When's the last time you kissed an actual human?"

Ganondorf was shocked by this question, and almost angered by it. It sounded almost as if they were making fun of Bowser for not being a human.

"Well… uh… It would have to have been when Bowser was transformed into a human. So a year or two ago."

"I see." Snake said as he smiled. "Well… What do you think about giving it another try?"

Link moved off of Snake as Snake began to approach Ganondorf.

"What are you getting at?" Ganondorf said. He was getting nervous.

"I think you know exactly what I'm getting at." Snake said. By now he was right up against Ganondorf.

"Snake… This is… I…" Ganondorf couldn't find words.

"Kiss me." Snake whispered and pressed his lips to Ganondorf's.

Without hesitation Ganondorf pushed Snake back towards Link.

"What the hell?" Ganondorf shouted as he stood up. "What's your problem?"

"Well, I figured since you and Bowser weren't together anymore—" Snake's explanation was interrupted.

"No!" Ganondorf shouted. "We're still together! Just because he doesn't remember me doesn't mean I am going to be unfaithful to him. I love him!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry. I was just trying to help." Snake said defensively.

"I don't see how that would have helped me at all." Ganondorf growled.

"I was hoping I could help you release some… stress." Snake said.

"It's not going to happen." Ganondorf stated.

"All right. Whatever." Snake said.

"Guys, we need to get some rest." Link chimed in. "We have a pretty big day tomorrow. We have a lot of desert to explore."

"I agree." Ganondorf said as he turned over to face away from Link and Snake.

"Yeah... Good night." Snake said. He turned over to face Link, and the three began to drift asleep.

* * *

Night fell at the mansion. Wolf sat alone in the Hospital wing as the moon shone in through the window.

Wolf looked down at his leg, it was completely healed.

"Hmph. Leg's better. Maybe I can sneak down to my room without seeing-"

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the Hospital wings burst open and Bowser entered.

"Bowser…" Wolf sighed.

"Wolf!" Bowser shouted. "Dr. Mario said you should be better by now."

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I am." Wolf admitted as he turned to sit on the bed.

"Good." Bowser said. "Now, I was hoping to make it up to you. I was thinking… Well since you've been here all day and that you're still in your swimming trunks… you and I could do a little night swimming?"

"Um… I don't know. I was thinking of going back to my room to sleep." Wolf struggled to find a way out of this awkward situation.

"Oh come on!" Bowser laughed "You've been laying down all day! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…" Wolf couldn't say anything more. Bowser grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hospital wing.

"You're going to have fun whether you like it or not!" Bowser smiled.

Wolf sighed. There was no sense fighting him. "Well… all right."

Bowser and Wolf entered the empty pool area. The water was like glass, completely undisturbed. the sounds echoed from the woods, and the soft glow of the moon illuminated everything. Bowser and Wolf jumped in, and the smooth glass of the water was shattered.

"Damn!" Wolf shouted as he rose to the surface. "That was one hell of a splash!"

"You callin' me fat?" Bowser laughed.

"Ha! No! I—" Wolf was interrupted as Bowser splashed him in the face.

"Bahaha!" Bowser chuckled. His laughter ended with a splash to the face. "Oh, now you're in for it!" Bowser laughed.

Wolf dove underwater as Bowser threw his arms back and with great force sent a huge blast of water flying in Wolf's direction. The water drops shimmered in the moonlight like little crystals, as Wolf emerged from the water and the water fell around him. Bowser took a deep breath and admired the view.

As the waters calmed down Bowser rested his arms on the wall as Wolf drifted to his side.

"Ah, this is nice." Bowser sighed.

"Yeah…" Wolf admitted. "Yeah it is."

There was a brief moment of silence. Bowser broke it as he moved toward Wolf and the water shifted around him.

"Wolf, I'm sorry I burnt your leg today."

"It's okay, Bowser… really it is. Dr. Mario healed it right up." Wolf said.

"Good, I was really worried. I was afraid you were mad at me." Bowser laughed.

"Well at first I kind of was." Wolf admitted, "But I realized you didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah. Well next time be more observant!" Bowser laughed. Wolf snarled at him and splashed him, Bowser quickly splashed back. The two shared a laugh and then were met once again in silence.

Wolf looked over and gazed into Bowser's eyes. Bowser slowly approached him.

"Bowser… Uh… This…" Wolf was interrupted as Bowser pushed his lips to his.

Wolf closed his eyes and was enveloped in the kiss. He felt Bowser pull him closer, he felt his breath on his fur, the cold water moving around their passionate kiss. The kiss, although powerful was also at the same time soft. Bowser was a good kisser.

Wolf shook his head and broke the kiss.

"What's—" Bowser was interrupted as Wolf leapt out of the water and walked away from the pool.

"I can't do this." Wolf whispered, his back facing Bowser who still stayed in the water. Wolf turned his head back to face him. "I'm sorry."

Wolf shook off the water, turned away, and left Bowser in silence.


	10. The Temple of Memories

Chapter 10

The next morning Snake, Link, and Ganondorf were awakened by Mario.

"Get-a up-a!" Mario shouted.

Ganondorf groaned and rolled out of the sleeping bag. He snapped his fingers and dressed himself in his armor.

The three left the tent and Ganondorf snapped his fingers making the tents and other camping supplies disappear.

"Now." Mario said as he reached into his pockets. "This-a is a pulse stone! It'll will tell us-a where Dry Dry Ruins is-a! The more it pulses the-a closer we are. Last night-a I felt one small pulse so I know we're getting-a closer!"

"Good." Ganondorf said, "Let's keep going then."

They exited the tent and saw the desert expanded before them, barely lit by the sun.

"The suns not even up yet!" Snake moaned as he looked toward the almost rising sun.

"Yes, but we don't have any time to waste." Ganondorf replied.

The five began walking, and with each step it seemed the pulse stone was pulsating faster and faster. By now the sun was in the sky and the stone was pulsating at a steady pace.

"That thing is driving me crazy!" Snake shouted, "How do we know we've found it?

"You'll-a know. This stone will-a go-a crazy!" Mario explained.

"Um. I'd say it already is going crazy! We have to be close!" Link said.

"Guys!" Ganondorf shouted as he pointed to a large stone sitting on the ground. "Is that is, right over there?"

The group ran towards it. Mario stood next to it, the pulse stone was going pulsating rapidly.

"I believe-a it is-a!" Mario shouted. "Here we go!"

Mario took the pulse stone and placed it on top of the rock. There was deep rumbling and the stone began to sink under the sand. The sky began to turn a dark blue.

"What the hell?" Snake shouted. "What happened to the sky."

"Shh!" Mario shouted.

The ground began to shake and the five of them were enveloped in a large whirl of sand. Slowly a building began to rise from the sand.

"This is it-a!" Mario shouted "Dry, Dry Ruins!"

The commotion ended as the ancient ruins stood before them.

"Finally!" Ganondorf shouted as he rushed towards the ruins. "The temple of memories! Guys, let's go."

Ganondorf led them inside.

"Now-a. I've solved all the puzzles, so just head-a straight down." Mario said. "It'll be easy to get to the bottom now-a."

The group descended the stairs, past many chain chomp relics, and they finally reached a small room with two lit torches. At the other end of the room was a door with bars that denied entry.

"This is the farthest-a you can go-a!" Mario shouted.

"I don't think so." Ganondorf said. He approached the bars and with great force bent them just enough for them to get through. "I bet we can find Merlin in here." Ganondorf said as he walked inside.

Beyond the barred door was a much larger room which was only lit by a lonely torch located at the very end of the room. And even though the room was poorly lit Ganondorf was still able to make out a large object sitting in the middle. He approached it, but was stopped by a booming voice.

"Who has entered my domain?" The strange voice asked.

"It is I, Ganondorf. I come seeking a lost memory."

"A lost memory you say?" The voice asked. "Well you've come to the right person." There was a snap and the room was lit by numerous torches. The large object was illuminated and Ganondorf realized it was a large stone bowl with small round objects inside. This bowl contained the memories.

Suddenly a figure appeared before Ganondorf. A short man with a very long mustache levitated above him. His clothes were a dark blue with a small star that hooked his robe together. His face was hidden in the shadows of his dark blue hat, only his yellow eyes were visible.

"I am Merlon, keeper of memories!"

Ganondorf approached him "Merlon… Bowser's memories were stolen from him. It became lost. I was told in order to get it back I would have to find you."

"You were told correct." Merlon smiled. "I'm sure I can find you Bowser's lost memory in no time."

Merlon lowered to the ground and approached the large stone bowl that contained the lost memories.

"Ah!" Merlon said as he reached his hand inside, "Here it is!" Merlon pick up the bright ball of light and raised it in the air and began to hand it to Ganondorf. But before Ganondorf could grasp the memory the entire room was lit up with a bright blue light.

"What in the world?" Merlon as he jerked his hand back to shield his eyes.

A sinister chuckle echoed through the room.

"Ah-ha. I was just in time." The voice laughed. Suddenly an intense bright light flashed, and two golden chains appeared on either side of Merlon. Merlon looked around nervously, not noticing the figure of a bright blue man appearing behind him.

"Tabuu!" Ganondorf shouted.

Tabuu chuckled. "Hello, Ganondorf."

"Who's—" Merlon began to ask, but was silenced.

Without warning the golden chains shot into Merlon's sides. Merlon screamed in pain, but his screaming ceased immediately as Tabuu took hold of both chains and yanked them in opposite directions, ripping Merlon in two. Blood poured to the ground, and Tabuu laughed as he held the two chains that still held on to Merlon's lifeless body. Bowser's memory fell from Merlon's dead hand and dropped back into the bowl of memories.

"NO!" Ganondorf and Mario shouted simultaneously.

Tabuu laughed at the smasher's terror filled faces, and snapped his fingers. The golden chains vanished, and the two parts of Merlon fell to the floor, landing in his own blood.

"Oh my. That's messy." Tabuu chuckled as he lowered himself down to the stone bowl, floating over the pool of blood.

"Why did you do that?" Ganondorf shouted as he ran towards Tabuu.

"Only once reason." Tabuu explained. "To be in charge."

"In charge of what?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Well with Merlon gone, who will take charge of the memories?" Tabuu asked. He looked around in fake confusion, then chuckled. "Oh, well… it looks like it's me."

Ganondorf yelled in anger, and ran to the bowl of memories and attempted to reach inside, but a powerful burst of energy shot him back.

"What did you do?" Ganondorf shouted as he regained his composer.

"I didn't do anything. Mere mortals such as yourself do not have the power it takes touch these lost memories. But after I killed the worthless lot, Merlon… I gained his powers. And that means…" Tabuu reached into the bowl of memories without any trouble and held up Bowser's memory. "This is his memory, and I can easily crush it, which means you can _never _recover it."

"Tabuu… Please." Ganondorf pleaded as he dropped to his knees.

"But." Tabuu smiled "I'm willing to make a deal."

Ganondorf looked up.

"Well, you can't get something for nothing, you know." Tabuu chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"A memory for a memory." Tabuu shot a devious smile to Ganondorf.

"My memory?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes. Simply give me one of your memories and you can have his back." Tabuu explained.

There was a brief pause.

"What memory of mine will you take?" Ganondorf asked as he stood up from his knees.

"It's your choice." Tabuu smiled. "I can take any memory you want me to."

"You can have any memory… Except my memories of Bowser and anything that has to do with him." Ganondorf said.

"Done!" Tabuu laughed. He flew over to Ganondorf and extended his hand. His hand went inside Ganondorf's head and Tabuu quickly pulled out a small crystal ball. Ganondorf dropped to his knees as Tabuu flew to the other side of the stone bowl. He shot up in the air extended Ganondorf's memory and crushed it in his hands. He then turned to Ganondorf with a wicked smile. He opened his hand and Ganondorf's shattered memory floated to the ground.

"There… All gone." Tabuu chuckled.

"What… What memory did you take?" Ganondorf asked rubbing his head. He immediately began to think of Bowser to see if Tabuu kept his word or not. He sighed in relief as he realized he didn't forget him.

"That was not part of our deal… but it doesn't matter because you'll never get that memory back." Tabuu chuckled. Tabuu swooped around and flew back down to Ganondorf

"And as promised… Here's lover boy's memory." Tabuu said as he handed Ganondorf Bowser's memory.

Ganondorf took the crystal ball and held it carefully in his hands.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot of power to destroy a memory." Tabuu said. "I doubt you'll damage that."

"Guys let's get out of here." Ganondorf said. He returned to the others and snapped his fingers and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Tabuu chuckled to himself. "Good luck." he said, then with a brilliant flash of light he vanished.


	11. A Second Shot at Love

Hello my fans! I hope you've been enjoying this story. I'd just like to give a fair warning. This chapter contains this stories first sex scene. There will be one more by the end of the story ,so there will be considerably less sex scenes than previous stories. So... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Bowser woke up the next morning before the sun had risen.

"Ah, sun rise." Bowser yawned. He was still excited. Even though Wolf had denied him yet again, he had still managed to kiss him.

Bowser stood up and walked to the front of the mansion. In a spur of the moment he decided to go outside and watch the sunrise.

When he walked outside he noticed Wolf standing there as well.

"Oh… um, hey, Wolf." Bowser said.

Wolf, startled, turned around. "Bowser. Why are you out here?"

"I'm not following you. I promise. I honestly just felt like looking at the sunrise." Bowser explained.

"Heh. Weird." Wolf said, "me too."

Bowser chuckled and walked towards Wolf and stood beside him. They stood stood in silence for a good while watching the horizon, waiting for the sun to become visible.

"Um…" Wolf spoke up, "I… uh… Never mind."

Bowser turned to look at him, "What is it?" He asked.

"No, just… forget it." Wolf said.

"No tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I… I think… Ugh. Bowser I can't keep denying it. I do like you Bowser."

"You… You do?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah. I can't deny that spark we had behind the mansion that one night… and I have to say, that spark is now a flame."

"That's… Uh…" Bowser couldn't find words.

"Cheesy, I know." Wolf laughed.

"No. It's exactly how I feel."

Wolf looked up to Bowser and the two locked eyes. Bowser reached his hand around Wolf's waist and pulled him closer. At the exact moment the sun rose above the horizon, Wolf and Bowser locked lips and shared a deep passionate kiss. This time Wolf didn't break it, and enjoyed the moment between the two.

The two drifted apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know, Wolf." Bowser said as he looked to the sun. "I was thinking…"

"About?" Wolf asked.

"What if it wasn't an "accident" that caused me to lose my memory?" Bowser said, "Maybe it's fate giving me another chance at love. Allowing me to be with my soul mate."

Wolf stayed quiet, then responded. "Yeah… maybe that was it."

"You don't sound confident in that." Bowser said.

"I'm not." Wolf said "I saw what happened. You were attacked, it was Tabuu—"

"Well who said this Tabuu fellow isn't fate?" Bowser said, "He's given me another shot at love. And… I'm thankful for that."

Wolf felt guilty. _I'm being so selfish _he thought. "I… I am too." Wolf smiled, and pulled Bowser into another kiss. The kiss got extremely passionate, and soon Wolf was lost in lust. He felt his pants growing tighter, and he didn't care.

"Heh." Bowser chuckled as he looked down to Wolf's growing member.

"Yeah… Oops, sorry about that." Wolf said, only slightly embarrassed.

"No, no. I like it." Bowser smiled as he reached his hand down to Wolf's pants. Wolf gasped in pleasure as Bowser gripped his package.

Instinct took over Wolf and now he only had one thing on his mind.

"Lay down." Wolf demanded. Bowser didn't nodded, and got down on the ground and Wolf caressed his chest.

"I've never done this with a man before." Bowser said.

"Yes you have." Wolf growled, "you just don't remember. Now, be quiet and enjoy."

Bowser didn't say another word as Wolf lowered his mouth to Bowser's chest and ran his tongue all over him.

"Oh…" Bowser gasped in pleasure.

Wolf began to move down. He went lower, and lower, and lower until he reached Bowser's crotch. Bowser adjusted himself and let out his large dick.

"Oh wow," Wolf smiled "This'll be fun."

Wolf licked his lips then began to run his tongue up and down Bowser's rock hard cock.

"Oh god." Bowser whispered as he rested a hand behind Wolf's head. After Wolf licked the head multiple times, he finally took the whole thing in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Bowser moaned in extreme pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before. Wolf was fantastic. He felt Wolf move up and down on his cock, he felt the warm sensation of his mouth enveloping all his dick. After sucking Bowser's massive cock, Wolf took it out of his mouth and dropped lower to Bowser's balls. Bowser moaned loudly as Wolf's tongue ran back and forth over his nuts.

"You like that?" Wolf whispered.

"Ye—Yes." Bowser moaned.

Wolf chuckled. "Now it's time to finish this bad boy." Wolf took hold of Bowser's dick and took it deep into his mouth. Bowser roared in pleasure as he felt Wolf's warm mouth move up and down all over him. Wolf knew exactly what he was doing, and it showed.

"Wolf... I'm… I'm." Bowser couldn't hold back. He arched his back and shot his load deep inside Wolf's throat. Wolf smiled, then swallowed.

"Oh… Wow. That was… Wow." Bowser gasped.

"Yeah, now it's my turn." Wolf said forcefully.

"Okay, I'm not sure—" Bowser was interrupted.

"Turn over. Get on your hands and knees." Wolf demanded.

Bowser didn't need to be told twice. He did exactly what he was told and rolled over. "You may have trouble because of my tail." Bowser said looking back behind him.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Wolf said. He threw off his shoes, then unzipped his pants. He kicked them off, then dropped his boxers around his ankles. Then he removed his shirt. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his dick.

"Ready for this?" Wolf asked.

"Ye—Yes. I think so." Bowser replied.

Wolf gripped Bowser by the waist and with one forceful push, inserted his cock inside.

"AHHHH!" Bowser roared in pain.

"Relax." Wolf whispered, without moving. "It'll take a minute to get used to. Just relax."

Bowser sat there with Wolf's dick inside him. He took many deep breaths, then finally, he was ready.

"Okay." Bowser whispered, "I'm ready."

Without further hesitation Wolf pushed his cock deeper inside. Bowser moaned in pleasure and roared loudly as Wolf began to thrust into him. Bowser moaned with each thrust, and Wolf growled as he fucked Bowser harder and faster. Wolf's hands drifted from Bowser's waist to his red hair. Wolf grabbed a hold and pulled Bowser's head up. Bowser moaned in pleasure as Wolf took command of him. Wolf fucked Bowser a couple of more times until…

"I'm about to—" Wolf arched his back and threw his head back and howled loudly. He shot his load into Bowser, as Bowser roared in extreme pleasure.

Wolf let go of Bowser's hair, pulled out, then dropped down on the ground.

Bowser turned around and laid next to Wolf. "Um… So we just fucked outside right in front of the smash mansion."

"I know." Wolf sighed, "It was good too."

"Heh. Yeah it was." Bowser agreed. Bowser adjusted himself and hid his dick back inside his shell. "Do you wanna get dressed?"

"Not right now." Wolf sighed, "Let me relax."

"Well what if someone sees us?" Bowser asked.

"Then let them look. I'm proud of this baby." Wolf laughed as he reach a hand down to his now soft, but still very large, dick.

"Heh. Yeah, it is a pretty good sized one." Bowser complimented.

The two lay there as the rising sun beamed down on them, Bowser had drifted to sleep with a large smile on his face. Wolf stayed awake, breathing deeply and looking at the sky above him. A warm breeze flowed over his naked body, and soon he too drifted asleep.

* * *

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and the group left the blood stained room of the temple of memories. They reappeared in the smasher's lobby.

"We're-a back-a!" Mario shouted. "Get that-a memory to-a Bowser!"

"I will," Ganondorf smiled. He gripped the memory tightly and walked towards his room. When he entered, he noticed Bowser wasn't in his room.

"Where is he?" Ganondorf whispered, making sure not to wake up Wario and King Dedede. Ganondorf walked around the mansion, checking the cafeteria, the showers, and the pool. He walked back to the lobby. Snake was the only one there, he was looking out the window. A strange expression was on his face.

"Hey, Snake. What are you looking at?" Ganondorf asked as he approached Snake.

"Stop, Ganondorf. I don't think you want to see this." Snake said, stopping Ganondorf from approaching the window.

"Why what is it?" Ganondorf said, peaking his interest. "Is it Bowser. I can't find him."

Snake stayed silent for a short moment, then replied. "Yes."

"Let me see, then." Ganondorf pushed Snake out of the way and looked out the window. His heart sank when he saw them. A naked Wolf was laying in the arms of Bowser, but there was something much different about Bowser.

"He… He looks so happy." Ganondorf whispered.

"You'd think they'd have the decency to not... ya know... get naked in public… but hey who am I to judge." Snake said.

Ganondorf looked down to Bowser's glowing memory, then back out the window. "I've never seen him smile like that." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah? Well are you going to give his memory back or what?" Snake asked.

Ganondorf gripped the memory tighter, and after a moment of silence he looked up. "No. I can't. I can't take this away from him. He's happy with Wolf, and I should let him stay happy."

"But, Ganondorf! Zelda said if you two can't combine your powers then Tabuu will win!" Snake said.

"So we die. At least he dies happy." Ganondorf said. He lowered his head and turned away from the window, and walked silently back to him room.


	12. Don't Fear Love

Wolf woke up next to Bowser outside of the mansion. He realized he was still completely naked, so he sat up and look around for his clothes.

"Well shit." Wolf moaned as he noticed his clothes were not where he left them, "the wind must have got them." He looked around some more and noticed that pressed up against the mansion was his pair of boxers. "Heh. Well at least I have those." Wolf walked over to them and covered up his nudity with his boxers. "Hey, Bowser." Wolf shouted as he walked back over to Bowser.

Bowser groaned and looked up to Wolf. "Hey."

"Good morning… Or afternoon rather. I think we should get up and go inside. It's probably not a good idea that I was outside naked for so long." Wolf chuckled.

"Eh, you're probably right." Bowser sighed as he sat up.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and get some clothes. The wind carried my shirt and pants off."

"How unfortunate." Bowser laughed, "Although, I 'm not complaining."

"Yeah, whatever. Hit me up later, okay? Maybe we can go swimming or something." Wolf said as they walked inside.

"Will do." Bowser said. The two headed off in opposite directions to their respective rooms.

Wolf entered his room. Fox and Falco looked up to see Wolf standing in nothing but his boxers.

"What happened to you?" Falco asked.

"Just got laid." Wolf grumbled as he walked to his bed.

"Oh. Um… Okay." Falco said, "With who?"

Wolf sighed, "Bowser."

There was a brief pause. "Bowser? Like the King of the Koopas? That Bowser?" Falco repeated.

"Yes! Bowser!" Wolf growled. "I went against better judgment and fucked Bowser's brains out, okay?"

"Oh… Well." Falco stuttered.

"And the bad part is... I enjoyed!" Wolf yelled, "I enjoyed every fucking minute of my dick inside him. He's probably the best I've ever had, and now I'm afraid…" Wolf stopped himself.

"Afraid of what?" Falco asked.

"I'm afraid I'm in love." Wolf admitted.

"In love with Bowser?" Falco asked.

"Yes, dumbass. Who else?" Wolf sneered.

"Wolf, if I may butt in." Fox stated. "Love isn't something you should fear. You love Bowser and there's nothing you can change about that."

"Yes, but Ganondorf—" Wolf was interrupted.

"It seems to me like Ganondorf is in the past. What has happened, has happened… and nothing can change that. Embrace this new found love, and cherish it." Fox said.

"You… You may be right." Wolf said, "Bowser mentioned that he said it was fate giving him a second chance at love."

"Maybe it's true." Fox said. "Just remember, do not fear love."

"Yeah…" Wolf said as he laid back on his bed.

In a couple of rooms down, Ganondorf sat on his bed, holding Bowser's memory in his hands. Bowser opened the door and stopped when he saw Ganondorf.

"Oh hey, Ganondorf. I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have ya been?" Bowser asked as he entered.

Ganondorf looked up and shot a sad smile to Bowser. "Oh nowhere important." He looked back down, and cupped Bowser's memory, preventing him from seeing it.

"Hey…" Bowser said as he approached Ganondorf, "I was thinking… Maybe we should just start over. As friends. You seem like an okay guy."

Ganondorf looked up and faked a smile, "Yeah, that sounds good," Ganondorf lied.

"Good!" Bowser said with a smile. "I hope you're not mad at me for getting mad at you before."

"I could never stay mad at you." Ganondorf replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Bowser said.

They sat in silence, until Ganondorf look to Bowser.

"I saw you two together." He said. "You and Wolf."

"Oh… You mean when we were…" Bowser said point towards the front of the mansion.

"Yeah. I saw you two laying there together… and, Bowser, you looked really happy." Ganondorf admitted.

"I… I was." Bowser confirmed.

"And that's when I decided that it may be better if you and I stay apart for good…" Ganondorf said. Bowser was silent. "I'm giving you my blessing. Go. Be with Wolf… and love him."

"Oh, wow. I'm glad to hear you're not obsessing over me anymore." Bowser laughed. "So you wont get all emotional if Wolf and I get together?"

"No. I promise." Ganondorf added. "I just want you to be happy."

Bowser smiled and stood up. "Well, I appreciate it. I'm glad to know all that weirdness is now in our past. I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah." Ganondorf whispered as he looked back down to his hands.

"Well… I'm gonna go now. Bye." Bowser said as he left the room.

"Bye, Bowser." Ganondorf said as Bowser left the room. The door shut leaving Ganondorf alone in the room. "Go and love him. Love him like you used to love me."

Ganondorf stood up from his bed and gripped Bowser's memory in his hand. His hand began to emit purple energy and he tightened his grip on the memory. He squeezed as hard as he could, but now matter how hard he tried he could not destroy the memory.

"Argh!" Ganondorf yelled as he gave up on trying to crush the memory. Ganondorf opened his hand and looked at the shining ball and walked to his dresser. He moved his clothes and placed the memory deep in the corner of the drawer, and left it there. Hopefully to be forgotten.


	13. Ganondorf's Blessing

Wolf awoke from his nap thanks to a knock on the door. He jumped out of bed, still in his boxers, and opened the door. He looked up to see Ganondorf.

"Oh hey Ganondorf. What's up?" Wolf asked.

"Hey Wolf. I have something to tell you." Ganondorf asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Wolf said as he stepped aside.

Ganondorf walked in and turned around to face Wolf. "So…" Ganondorf said, "I found Bowser's memory."

"That's great!" Wolf said.

"Yeah… but…" Ganondorf said.

"But what?" Wolf asked.

"I… I saw you two together outside this morning." Ganondorf admitted.

"What all did you see?" Wolf asked.

"I saw enough, you naked, sleeping in his arms." Ganondorf added.

"Oh…" Wolf trailed off.

"But, he was so happy." Ganondorf said. "Happier than I've ever seen him before. And I can't take that away from him."

"What are you saying?" Wolf asked.

"What I'm saying is… I'm not going to give Bowser his memory back." Ganondorf admitted, "he's much more happier with you than when he was with me. I officially broke it off today, even though there really wasn't anything to break off in the first place."

"Oh… Ganondorf, I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault. He loves you, and you love him. Even though it kills me to give him up, he's much happier with you." Ganondorf said, "So please. Be with him. Make him happy."

"Ganondorf, I don't know what to say." Wolf said.

"You don't have to say anything. Just promise me you'll make him happy. That's all I ask." Ganondorf said.

"I… I promise." Wolf said.

"Thank you." Ganondorf said. There was a brief awkward silence, then Ganondorf spoke again. "I'm gonna go now. I know it'll make Bowser's day if you two make it official."

"Yeah. It probably would." Wolf said as Ganondorf walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Wolf." Ganondorf said.

"Um… See ya." Wolf said as Ganondorf turned to leave. He then closed the door and walked to his bed.

"_Did that really just happen?" _He thought to himself. "_Ganondorf just gave me his blessing to be with Bowser… I… I don't have to feel guilty about falling in love anymore."_

"Then why do I still feel bad?" Wolf yelled out loud. He let out a deep sighed then laid back down on his bed.

Ganondorf was walking back to his room when he was confronted with Zelda.

"Hey, Zel—" Ganondorf was interrupted with a swift smack to the face. "What the hell?" Ganondorf yelled grabbing his face.

"You can't let your emotions interfere with destroying Tabuu!" Zelda yelled, "I don't care if Bowser is happier now. If you guys don't get back together you will never stop Tabuu!"

"Zelda! Don't you see?" Ganondorf yelled back, "We will _never _have that same connection we once had. Even if I return his memory Bowser will still remember his time with Wolf. He is in love with Wolf and there is nothing I can do to change that. He doesn't love me anymore, and he never will. That connection we once had. It's gone forever. Tabuu won."

"I don't believe you." Zelda yelled, "How can you give up on him this easily?"

"You think it's easy for me to give him up?" Ganondorf yelled, "It kills me that I'll have to see him every single day with someone else. It kills me that I know that he'll never feel the same way about me. It kills me that we're just friends."

"Where's his memory?" Zelda asked.

"I destroyed it." He lied.

"I don't believe you." Zelda said, "If you won't give it back to him, I will. Give me his memory."

"No, Zelda. It's better this way." Ganondorf said.

"You think we're better off dead?" Zelda yelled, "You'd rather have Tabuu come in here and destroy us all?"

"There's nothing really worth living for." Ganondorf said. He was met with another smack from Zelda. "Ow, God dammit!" Ganondorf yelled.

"You may have given up, but I haven't. I'll find that memory and restore it to Bowser."

"You won't be able to find it." Ganondorf said as he looked to Zelda.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I used my powers. I couldn't destroy it so I teleported it to an unknown location. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to find it." Ganondorf lied.

Zelda was silent.

"I _cannot_ believe you. Sacrificing all our lives just to make him happy." Zelda scolded.

"You still don't get it, do you? Even if I restored his memory we would lack that connection we once had. His heart belongs to Wolf now. Not even you, Princess, can change that." Ganondorf said.

"I'll find a way. Believe me." Zelda said as she turned from Ganondorf, "You may have given up, but I never will." She left Ganondorf standing alone in the hallway. Ganondorf let out a deep sigh.

"Oh Goddesses, help me." He sighed and continued to his room.

* * *

Wolf had finally gotten dressed and was sitting is his room when Bowser knocked on the door.

"It's open." Wolf shouted, he smiled as Bowser walked in.

"Hey, Wolf." Bowser said

"Hey." Wolf replied, "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Wolf took a gulp. "Ganondorf came by earlier, and told me… He said he noticed how happy you were with me, and that he wants us to stay together if it makes you happy."

"Yeah, he told me the same thing." Bowser stated.

"So… I guess what I'm wanting to say is, do you want to get together?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," Bowser smiled.

"Heh. Good." Wolf chuckled.

"So it's official. We're together now?" Bowser asked.

"Not official yet." Wolf smiled, and pulled Bowser into a kiss.

The two shared another hot, passionate kiss, and after a couple of heated seconds, Wolf broke the kiss.

"Now it's official."

Bowser sat back, looked into Wolf's eyes and smiled. He had truly never been happier.


	14. Sex and Alcohol

Hello, everyone! This story is getting closer to the end! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I really appreciate the reviews especially to my good friend SRG-the-Anthro-Bison! This upcoming chapter is the other chapter with the sex scene. So if you don't like it you may as well just hit the back button and leave right now. And yes, it's guy on guy. Of course. Now! Please enjoy chapter 14 of "Forgotten Love!"

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Bowser and Wolf made it "official," and word had spread throughout the mansion like wildfire. The main topic, however, was "how well Ganondorf was taking it?"

"No, seriously. I'm fine." Ganondorf lied as he spoke to Captain Falcon in the hallway. "Ya know what they say, if you love someone, you've got to let them go."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing okay, buddy." Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously. Don't worry about me." Ganondorf said. Captain Falcon patted him on the back and continued on his way.

But Ganondorf wasn't okay. In fact it seemed that each day was getting worse and worse. And finally he broke down and decided to pay a visit to the smasher's bar.

The smash bar was most of the time empty, except for its usual visitor, Wario. However for this particular evening Ganondorf was the only one there.

"I know that look," the bartender, Mewtwo, stated. "You're having relationship troubles."

"How'd ya guess?" Ganondorf said as he downed another drink.

"Well apart from the fact, I'm a psychic… I get guys like you all the time."

"What do you mean, guys like me?" Ganondorf asked as he looked up.

"Ya know… Guys who'd do whatever they could for the love of their life, and only ending up failing in the end, and their prince charming rides off on a gray wolf." Mewtwo said as he read Ganondorf's mind, and poured him another drink.

"Thanks." Ganondorf said as he took a gulp.

"I wish I could help, but all I can say is… It gets better." Mewtwo said.

"I find that hard to believe." Ganondorf replied.

"Believe me."

The doors to the bars opened and Snake walked in.

"Evening Mewtwo! Hello Ganondorf." Snake said as he greeted the two. Mewtwo nodded and Ganondorf raised his glass in salutations.

Mewtwo nodded and Ganondorf raised his glass. Mewtwo turned around and prepared a glass of scotch for Snake, while psychically pouring Ganondorf another glass.

"Your scotch, Snake." Mewtwo said as the glass drifted to his hands.

"Thanks, bud!" Snake shouted. Mewtwo nodded.

"I have some business to attend, so I'll be in the back if you need me." Metwo said, he then turned around and went to the back room, leaving the two alone.

"How ya feeling?" Snake asked as he took a drink.

"Like a million bucks," Ganondorf's words were slurred.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Snake said.

"No. I haven't had nearly enough!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Okay, okay. I understand. Hey at least you don't have to drive anywhere." Snake laughed.

"Drive... Like a car?" Ganondorf asked.

"Um, yeah… a car." Snake replied.

Ganondorf laughed at nothing, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly a car appeared inside the bar.

"Holy shit." Snake yelled as he stared that the car. "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you said you wanted a car." Ganondorf said.

"No… I don't need a car… but, uh, thanks for the offer." Snake said.

Ganondorf growled and snapped his fingers again. The car instantly vanished. A few seconds later a crash was heard from outside the mansion, and a car alarm was blaring.

"Ops." Ganondorf laughed, "I hope no one died."

"Yeah, that would be unfortunate." Snake said.

"Ya know what?" Ganondorf asked looking to Snake.

"What?" Snake asked turning to Ganondorf.

"You have a real nice ass." Ganondorf complimented.

"Um… Wow. Thank you." Snake replied.

"Ya know what else?" Ganondorf whispered.

"What?" Snake asked.

"Heh. Watch this." Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and in a puff of purple smoke Snake's clothes vanished.

"Holy shit! I'm naked!" Snake yelled as he scrambled to cover his junk. "Give me my clothes back."

"Nope." Ganondorf smiled.

"Dude, we're in public!" Snake whispered.

"I know. It's hot." Ganondorf yelled.

"I cannot believe this." Snake said.

"Let me see your cock." Ganondorf demanded.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea…" Snake said.

"Do it." Ganondorf said.

Snake saw no point in fighting him so he rolled his eyes, moved his hands away and spread his legs a little.

"Mmm. Nice one." Ganondorf said as he looked down to Snake's naked body.

"Now can you please give me my clothes back before someone sees me?" Snake pleaded.

"Oh… I guess so." Ganondorf sighed and snapped his fingers, and the clothes appeared back on Snake.

"Thank you." Snake said as he adjusted himself.

"You're welcome." Ganondorf replied. They sat in awkward silence until Ganondorf decided to speak up again. "Remember, back in the desert, when you tried to kiss me in the tent?"

"Yes." Snake admitted.

"I wish I wouldn't have stopped you." Ganondorf said.

"Oh yeah?" Snake asked looking over at Ganondorf.

"Yep." Ganondorf said. He turned towards Snake and the two locked eyes.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and in a puff of purple smoke both Ganondorf and Snake were sitting completely naked.

"God dammit!" Snake shouted as he realized his clothes were gone.

"Let's go to your room." Ganondorf said as he advanced toward Snake.

"Um. Wow. Uh. This is all so sudden." Snaked gulped.

"What? You afraid?" Ganondorf laughed.

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you in your condition. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I'm single now, and we're both already naked… So… why not?"

Snake didn't reply. He sat in silence, thinking about what could possibly happen, and the more he thought, the more excited he got, and that began to show.

"You can't deny that." Ganondorf said as he glanced down at Snake's growing member.

"… You're right. I can't." Snake admitted.

"Let's go to your room." Ganondorf whispered.

"Oh… Okay." Snake gave in.

Ganondorf stood up and helped Snake to his feet. Ganondorf pressed Snake's naked body against his, then snapped his fingers. They were enveloped in a puff of smoke, and vanished.

They reappeared and in an awkward moment they realized Ganondorf didn't teleport them correctly. Marth, Ike, and the Pokemon Trainer, who were all in the middle of a deep discussion were interrupted as a naked Ganondorf and Snake appeared in front of them.

"Oh hey guys." Ganondorf laughed. The three waved awkwardly, then the two naked men vanished once again. This time they appeared in the darkness of Snake's room.

"Alone at last." Ganondorf said as he turned to Snake and nibbled his ear. "I miss having human contact."

"I… I bet you do." Snake said as he threw his head back allowing Ganondorf licked up and down his neck.

Before they knew it they were both on the bed. Ganondorf was sitting and had his legs spread apart as Snake was down below sucking him off.

"Oh yeah, Snake. Suck me." Ganondorf moaned as Snake went up and down on his dick. This was Snake's first time sucking a cock. Most of the time he had Link between his legs, but there was something different about Ganondorf. He was built, and very manly. Something about him caused Snake to go down instantly.

"Hey, get up here." Ganondorf demanded and gripped Snake by the hair and pulled him up.

"What do you want me to do?" Snake whispered.

"Get on your back." Ganondorf demanded.

Without hesitation Snake positioned himself on his back and looked up to Ganondorf. "I've never had a man inside me before." Snake admitted.

"Well it's gonna hurt." Ganondorf warned, "I'll try to be gentle. No guarantees."

Snake gulped and watched as Ganondorf lubricated his dick. Ganondorf grabbed Snake's legs and lifted them in the air.

"Ready?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know." Snake confessed.

"Well I am." Ganondorf positioned himself and aligned his dick up with Snake's ass. Then in one great thrust he pushed inside.

"HOLY FUCK" Snake yelled as Ganondorf entered him, "It hurts!"

"I know it does, you'll get used to it." Ganondorf said. He didn't stop to let Snake relax, and pushed his cock deeper inside.

"Ganondorf! Ah! Slow down!" Snake yelled.

Ganondorf didn't listen and pumped Snake's ass harder. Snake screamed, but after a few more thrusts he started to get used to it and the pain morphed into pleasure.

"Oh god!" Snake moaned as he moved his hands up to Ganondorf's head. He pulled at Ganondorf's hair as Ganondorf pounded Snake's ass. Luckily, or maybe unluckily (depending how you look at it,) for Snake one of the things about Ganondorf's bedroom performance is that he lasts an exceptionally long time. It had been 45 minutes and Ganondorf was still pounding Snake's tight ass. Snake throat hurt from moaning so loudly, yet he was still yelling Ganondorf's name.

"Oh!" Snake moaned as he felt Ganondorf move in and out of him. Ganondorf huffed loudly with each thrust, his dick ramming Snake's ass over and over again. It had been exactly 53 minutes of pure sex when Ganondorf moaned, and without any type of warning, he shot inside Snake. Ganondorf moaned loudly, then stopped thrusting. He held Snake's legs up and panted furiously as Snake moaned quietly beneath him. Then Ganondorf pulled out and the two moaned together, then Ganondorf collapsed next to Snake.

"Wow." Snake said, "I've never experienced anything like that before."

"You're welcome." Ganondorf said.

"You last forever." Snake stated.

"I know." Ganondorf replied.

The two rested next to each other, breathing in and out. Then as the night passed, they slowly drifted to sleep.


	15. The Great Escape

Ganondorf woke the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and, at first, didn't recognize where he was. He turned his head and saw a naked Snake sleeping on his chest, he noticed he too was naked.

"Shit…" Ganondorf whispered, "I am I going to explain this to Bowser. He'll kill me if—" He stopped himself. "Oh, right. It doesn't matter anymore." Ganondorf adjusted himself, causing Snake to wake up.

"Um… Hey." Snake said as he looked to Ganondorf.

"Morning." Ganondorf said avoiding eye contact with Snake. The room filled with awkward silence.

"Uh, Ganondorf. I don't want things to be awkward between us." Snake said, "Last night was a one time thing. It's just like me and Link. There's nothing between us. "

"Yeah," Ganondorf agreed. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "I really should get going."

He stood up and the sheets fell off him revealing his naked, muscular body. Without another word, Ganondorf snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed. He refused to look at Snake, took and gulp, left the room and proceeded to walk down the hallway to his room.

He hated himself. "_How could I do this to Bowser?_ _But it's not really cheating, we're no longer together… But I still love him. It's not fair to Snake. Ugh. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?" _Ganondorf arrived at his room and walked inside. King Dedede and Wario were asleep, Bowser wasn't in there. He was more than likely with Wolf.

Ganondorf sighed deeply and approached his dresser. He rested his hands there and stood in silence for awhile before deciding to open his drawer. He shifted his clothes around and searched for the small blue ball that was Bowser's memory. He shifted his clothes back and forth once again and began to do it faster as panic set in. His memory was gone.

"Tabuu." Ganondorf whispered in anger. He threw his fist in the dresser creating a loud bang, waking up his fellow roommates.

"What the fu—" Wario yelled as he sat up straight. King Dedede sat up quickly after Wario and looked at Ganondorf.

"Whoa, Ganondorf. What's wrong?" King Dedede asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Ganondorf yelled.

"I don't believe you… But I know you and no matter how hard I try I won't get you to tell me the truth… So I'm just going to leave you alone." King Dedede said as he rolled back to his bed.

"Tabuu stole Bowser's memory back." Ganondorf confessed.

"What, how?" King Dedede asked.

"I left the memory here in my drawer. I didn't give it back to Bowser." Ganondorf said.

"What? Why? Why wouldn't you give it back?"

"I thought it'd make Bowser happier if he didn't remember me." Ganondorf yelled.

"Well that's kind of silly." King Dedede admitted.

"I know. I know. I really messed up." Ganondorf confessed.

"Honestly. I don't see why you wouldn't at least try to restore his memory. It could have worked out for the better." King Dedede said.

"I realized that now… but now the memory is gone." Ganondorf yelled, "And I'll probably never get it back. There's nothing I can do." Ganondorf turned around and looked out the window. His breathing was the only sound in the dim, silent room.

* * *

Bowser was laying on his back in Wolf's bed. He had his head thrown back and was moaning in intense pleasure. Wolf finished him off and slid back up from underneath the covers.

"Good morning." Wolf smiled as Bowser tried to catch his breath.

"Hey." Bowser gasped.

Wolf moved to face Bowser and locked him in a kiss.

"You're amazing." Bowser said as the kiss broke. Wolf shot him a smile and winked.

Wolf and Bowser both sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking of going for a swim," Wolf said. "Wanna come with?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Bowser replied. Bowser adjusted himself and hid his dick. Wolf walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. After he was dressed he grabbed a towel and the two headed out to the pool.

The pool area was empty, completely quiet, and the water was still.

"Ah, just the way I like it!" Wolf said. He looked to Bowser. "Ya know… this, place right here is the moment I realized I was in love with you."

"Oh really?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, when you picked me up when I burnt my leg… There was a feeling I couldn't identify… but I know now it was…." Wolf made eye contact with Bowser, "love."

Bowser smiled at Wolf, and then wrapped him in a hug. Once they broke the hug, Wolf approached the steps and stepped in, the ripples reflected the sun's morning rays. But before Wolf could take another step the warning sirens sounded throughout the mansion. Loud repeated sirens blared as small red lights flashed helping to create a panicked atmosphere.

"Oh my god!" Bowser said as he jumped, "That scared the shit out of me!"

"Me too. I wonder—" Wolf was interrupted as the voice of Master Hand was heard on the speakers.

"Smashers, this is an emergency. Everyone report to the Smash lobby immediately, I repeat all smashers report to the Smash lobby immediately." Bowser and Wolf glanced at each other, nodded, then dashed to the lobby.

They were the last to arrive, seeing as the pool is the farthest area away from the lobby.

"Now that you're all here," The voice of Master Hand said. Slowly the figure appeared in the air above them. "I'd like to address the state of emergency we are currently in." Mumbling began to fill the mansion. "Quiet, please. Zelda has brought to my attention a vision she had. It may be best if she tells you." Master Hand pointed to Zelda, and she stepped in front of the group.

"Tabuu is coming." Zelda said, "And according to my dreams we will not survive the events of this attack, unless…" Zelda paused and reached into her shirt. She then pulled out a shining blue ball and lifted it high in the sky. A blue ball Ganondorf recognized as Bowser's memory. Ganondorf gasped. "This is Bowser's memory." She announced. She glanced over to Bowser who looked around in confusion. "His memory of his time with Ganondorf." She lowered the ball and looked to Ganondorf. "I'm sorry Ganondorf, I had to steal it from you… because you weren't going to give it back to him, and it's our only chance at survival." She raised the ball in the air again. "Bowser please come up here." Bowser hesitated and looked to Wolf, to Zelda, to Ganondorf, then back to Zelda. "Bowser please." Zelda said sternly. Bowser nodded and pushed his way through the crowd. Ganondorf stared in amazement as Bowser walked passed him.

Bowser finally reached Zelda and stood next to her. "This is your memory. Please, take it back and" she paused. "Remember." Zelda pushed the memory toward Bowser's head, but before the memory could make contact she was interrupted by a loud explosion. The shock knocked everyone to the ground, and as the dust cleared the smasher's looked up and saw Tabuu floating in a hole in the ceiling.

"My, my, my. My timing is simply impeccable isn't it?" Tabuu laughed.

"Zelda, you know what to do. Get them out of here!" Master Hand yelled. Zelda nodded then ran through the crowd.

"Everyone, follow me!" Zelda yelled. The group turned and followed the Princess out of the lobby.

"Not so fast!" Tabuu chuckled as he raised a hand, however he lost concentration as Master Hand flew at him with full force. Tabuu was knocked backed and shook his head. "You fool. You really think you can stop me?"

"No." Master Hand confessed, "But I can slow you down long enough to let them escape."

Tabuu let out a deep chuckle. "I doubt you'll even be able to do that."

* * *

Everyone followed swiftly behind Zelda as she ran down the hallway. Finally she reached a room and walked inside. The room was empty except for a large machine that emitted a purple light.

The smashers started talking loudly.

"Everyone. Quiet." Zelda demanded. She turned and addressed the group, "Now Master Hand and I devised an escape plan if things didn't work out. This is power source of the dimension ripper. This is the reason your devices work. Now, I'm going to use this machine and if it works it should teleport us all to a random, but safe location, far from the mansion."

There was a loud laugh from beyond the walls, a deep menacing laugh, from Tabuu.

"Tabuu's coming. We have to be quick." Zelda said, she turned around and activated the machine. Suddenly a large swirl of purple energy appeared before the group.

"Quick, everyone. Get through here!" Many of the smashers ran through the portal and vanished from sight, but before everyone could make it, one of the walls to the room was destroyed in a massive explosion.

"Fools!" Tabuu yelled, "Your Master was pathetic! And you think you can escape from me?" Tabuu raised his hand and shot a beam of bright light at the machine. As the beam struck a blast of purple energy shot through the room, threw Zelda across the room, and knocked her into unconsciousness, the memory of Bowser still clutched in her hand.

The portal flashed a couple of times, acting as if it were about to disappear.

Tabuu growled in complete annoyance as he was not able to stop the portal. He glanced over to Zelda's unconscious body and raised his hand. He shot a deadly beam of light at her, but Wolf quickly jumped up and activated his reflector. The reflector worked, but the blast was so powerful that it shot Wolf backwards into the portal, and he vanished. The reflected beam bounced back and knocked Tabuu back through several walls. This bought just enough time for the smasher's to escape.

"Guys!" Ganondorf yelled as the portal continued to flicker, "We have to get through that portal, NOW! Snake, grab Zelda and let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded and dashed towards the portal. Snaked picked up Zelda and ran towards the flashing glob of purple light. Bowser stepped into the portal and vanished, followed quickly by Ganondorf, then Peach, and finally Snake carrying Zelda stepped in.

Tabuu burst from the rubble and growled as he noticed the final smasher vanish from sight. He swooped down toward the portal, but was not able to enter. The machine sent out another burst of purple energy and the portal instantly vanished.

"NO!" He roared in anger. He clenched his fists in anger, and with an angry breath he slowly began to rise into the air. He wrapped his arms around his body and let his wings extend. He flapped them once and shot out a powerful burst of energy. The energy raced throughout the mansion, and in an instant the mansion was engulfed in a massive explosion. Tabuu departed from the rubble and shot towards the sky.


	16. Forgotten Power

The panicked room of the mansion instantly vanished before Ganondorf and was suddenly replaced with an open field with a forest in the distance. The sky was dark and the wind was blowing fiercely, and he noticed a dark storm cloud approaching. He then noticed that it was quiet. He turned around to find that he was the only one standing in the field, but before he even had time to panic there was a small flash of purple light and Snake appeared holding Zelda in his arms.

"Whoa," Snake said, "That was weird."

"Snake!" Ganondorf yelled, "where is everyone else?"

"How should I know? They followed after you. I was the last one through the portal." Snake replied.

"Then how come—" Ganondorf was interrupted as Zelda let out a small moan and shifted in Snake's arms.

"Zelda?" Snake asked as he put her down on the ground.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked around.

"Snake? Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, "Where are we?"

"We're not sure." Ganondorf said as he helped Zelda to her feet. "We ran through the portal, but no one else is here."

"It is possible we all got separated because of the damage Tabuu caused to the machine." Zelda explained, "The others could be near us… or they could be hundreds of miles away."

Ganondorf growled in anger. "We almost had it!" He said as he turned to yell at the oncoming storm, "Bowser almost had his memory back."

"Yes. The most important thing is that we give Bowser's memory back and get you two reunited." Zelda said as she extended the memory. She turned to Ganondorf "Once we've done that, defeating Tabuu will become possible. All you need to do is enhance Bowser's fire with the Triforce of Power."

There was a slight pause. "Do what with his fire?" Ganondorf asked.

"Use the Triforce of Power to make Bowser's flame stronger. It's the only way to destroy Tabuu's wings." Zelda explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ganondorf admitted.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked in complete confusion.

"The power thing… I don't know what that is." Ganondorf explained.

"You don't know what the Triforce is?" Zelda yelled.

"It doesn't ring a bell." Ganondorf admitted.

"What?" Zelda screamed, "How do you forget what the Triforce is? You've only spent your entire life trying to obtain it!"

Ganondorf nodded his head and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my god." Snake said, "Zelda… I think he's lost his memory of the Triforce. No... I _know_ he did. When Ganondorf went to retrieve Bowser's memory Tabuu demanded he give up one of his memories in exchange for Bowser's. This must have been the memory Tabuu took from him."

Zelda was speechless. Finally she spoke again, "How could that be?"

"Tabuu's one clever son of a bitch," Snake said, "He mus t have known we needed the Triforce of Power and the flame to defeat him. So he took Ganondorf's memory of it. He destroyed it too, crushed it in his hands. There's no way to retrieve that memory."

There was a pause as Snake and Ganondorf looked at Zelda for answers. Finally she spoke.

"Then…" Zelda said softly as she turned to face the storm, "We're all doomed." The three stood silently as thunder roared in the distance.


	17. Lost in a Storm

The dangerous room of the smash mansion disappeared from in front of Bowser and with a bright flash of light Bowser was sent into a forest; however he was sent into an uncomfortable environment. The high winds created from the storm overhead harshly slapped rain into his face, he raised his hand in surprise and annoyance to help shield him from the falling rain. He squinted as he looked around to assess his location. He then noticed Wolf was laying against a tree. The force of Tabuu's attack had sent him here and slammed him into that tree. He wasn't moving.

"Wolf!" Bowser yelled as he ran towards him. Suddenly there was another short flash of light and Princess Peach appeared behind him.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach squealed as he put her head down to shield herself from the rain. "This is awful!"

Bowser ignored and rushed to Wolf's aid.

"Wolf, are you all right?" Bowser shouted as he took Wolf in his arms and helped him sit up right.

Wolf groaned and opened his eyes. Bowser let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Where the hell are we?" Wolf shouted over the storm.

"I'm not sure," Bowser said "I'm just glad you're all right."

"Wait!" Peach shouted to be heard over the storm, "Where is everyone else?"

Bowser helped Wolf up and the two looked around them, "I have no idea. They went through the portal right?" Bowser shouted to Peach.

"Yes!" Peach yelled, "Ganondorf went in after you and only Snake and Zelda were left after me. I hope they're okay."

"Me too." Bowser said.

"Well how do we get back to the mansion?" Peach asked.

"We can't go back to the mansion." Bowser said, "Tabuu will destroy us if we try to go back."

"Yes." Wolf said over the storm, "What we need to work on now is getting Ganondorf and Bowser back together."

Bowser jerked to look at Wolf. "But, I don't want to forget you."

Wolf turned to Bowser. "Now isn't the time to worry about me. This is for all of our survival. If you two don't get back together then we're done for."

"And Zelda still has the memory!" Peach yelled, "We need to find her first if we plan on getting these two reunited."

"But we don't even know if she made it out of the mansion." Wolf shouted.

"Let's hope she did." Bowser said, "If not…" he paused, "Then Tabuu cannot be destroyed."

Lightning flashed overhead and thunder cracked.

"Come on guys!" Bowser said, "No sense in standing around, let's get going. Maybe the teleporter didn't send them too far away."

The three nodded and began to walk through the dark rainy forest as the storm roared above.


	18. Remembrance

All right guys! This story is getting to the big climax! This following chapter is one of my favorites, simply because of the "epic" moment. :-D. Enjoy Chapter 18 of "Forgotten Love!"

* * *

"Come on guys," Snake said, "We have to do something. There's no use just sitting here. Maybe we can come up with something."

Zelda turned to Snake

"Snake, you don't understand. My dreams told me that only the Triforce of Power and Bowser's flame combined are the only things powerful enough to destroy Tabuu's energy source, his wings. And my dreams are never wrong. It will honestly be safer to stay here, away from Tabuu. Away from everyone."

"I don't believe you." Snake shouted, "There has to be something!"

"Snake, please." Ganondorf said. "It's over."

"What is it with you Hylians?" Snake yelled, "Do you guys just give up when things look bad?"

No answer. Snake huffed in anger.

He turned around and looked at the approaching storm.

"See that?"

Ganondorf and Zelda turned to look at the storm.

"It's a storm." Snake said, "See it in the distance? It looks dark, scary. And it looks like there's no end in sight. But if you can just hold it out, then you'll see that it'll pass and that there is indeed a light at the end. You guys cannot just give up simply because the future is dark. A light will always shine through in the end."

More silence.

"You're right." Zelda whispered. "But we at least need to find Bowser."

"How exactly do you intend to do that, Princess?" Snake asked.

"A little less attitude, thank you." Zelda said sternly to Snake, "I have a plan."

Zelda dropped to the ground and closed her eyes. Suddenly the Triforce of Wisdom lit up on her hand and she was lost in her telepathic powers.

"What is she—" Snake was interrupted, by Ganondorf.

"Shh." Ganondorf said as he extended a hand.

Suddenly Zelda opened her eyes, her eyes were filled with a bright powerful light, and with a deep gasp she shouted, "Peach!"

* * *

Peach, Wolf, and Bowser continued through the storm.

"This stupid forest goes on forever!" Peach shouted, her parasol was doing a horrible job protecting her from the rain.

"We have to keep going!" Bowser said, "Maybe we'll find someone we're looking for."

"Yes," Wolf agreed, "I don't know what it is, but I feel we're getting close."

Suddenly Peach let out a loud gasp and stopped walking, then her eyes changed and began to emit a bright light.

"Peach?" Bowser shouted, "What's wrong?"

"Zelda!" Peach shouted, "What's going on?"

"Zelda?" Bowser asked in confusion, "Where's Zelda?"

"Peach. Are you all right?" Zelda asked as he sat in the open field with Snake and Ganondorf. "I'm communicating with you telepathically. I can sense you. You're not far. Is anyone else with you?"

"Yes." Peach replied, "Bowser and Wolf. I don't know where anyone else is."

"Ganondorf and Snake are with me. Now, hold tight. Ganondorf and I are going to bring you here." Zelda said.

Zelda looked at Ganondorf, with her eyes still glowing, "Ganondorf, I'm still connected with Peach. Use me to teleport her and the others here."

Ganondorf nodded and approached Zelda and grabbed her wrist.

"Now Peach?" Zelda said.

"Yes?" Peach replied, as Bowser and Wolf continued to stare at Peach in total confusion. Peach simply looked like a mad woman standing in the middle of a storm talking to someone who wasn't even visible.

"I want you to make sure you're holding on to the others, okay?" Zelda said.

"Okay." Peach said. She turned to look and Wolf and Bowser, "Guys." The two jumped in fright at she addressed them. "I need to you grab on to me somehow. Just make sure we're all touching."

Bowser and Wolf nodded and approached Peach and both grabbed her shoulders. She raised her hands and placed one on Bowser's claw and the other on Wolf's paw.

"Okay, Zelda. We're ready." Peach said.

"Okay." Zelda said, "Ganondorf. Send them here!"

Ganondorf closed his eyes and focused on the telepathic connection between Peach and Zelda. He could sense the bodies of Peach, Wolf, and Bowser. He raised his other hand and snapped. The snap seemed to echo throughout the open field and suddenly in a puff of purple smoke Peach, Wolf, and Bowser appeared before them.

Zelda blinked her eyes and the two Princesses' eyes stopped glowing as the connection was broken.

"Oh! I'm glad you guys are all right!" Peach squealed.

"I'm glad to get out of that goddamn storm!" Wolf said and he shook off the water.

"Well, we've got one coming." Snake said as he pointed to the distance storm.

"Well dammit." Wolf laughed.

"Guys, we have bigger problems to worry about." Zelda said, "Ganondorf lost his memory of the Triforce of Power, and without that power we cannot defeat Tabuu."

There was silence.

"But we at least have one piece of the puzzle." Zelda continued, she held out the small blue ball containing Bowser's memory, "Bowser's memory of Ganondorf."

Bowser stared at the ball in Zelda's hand, his heart started beating faster.

"But…" Bowser said, "I don't want to forget—" He turned to look at Wolf.

"Bowser." Wolf chuckled, "Do it. You'll be happier that way. I promise. And if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I know you'll be happier with Ganondorf."

Wolf walked up to Zelda. "May I?" He asked as he nodded his head at the memory. Zelda nodded and handed the memory over to Wolf. "Now, Bowser." Wolf said as he turned to walk toward the Koopa King. "If you do end up forgetting me, just know I love you. And you'll always have a friend in me. If you forget, just know that I'm still here."

By now Wolf and Bowser were standing face to face. "Bowser. I want you to remember. Remember your times with Ganondorf. Remember a forgotten love." Wolf said. He reached his hand out and presented the memory to Bowser. Bowser paused, looked around at the smashers watching them, then back to Wolf.

"Wolf…" Bowser whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do." Wolf replied, "And I love you. But trust me. This is for the better."

Bowser nodded and after a brief pause he extended his hand. Wolf nodded and took the memory and placed it firmly in Bowser's hand. He gripped Bowser's claw tightly for a split second, then let go. Wolf stepped back and looked at Bowser who was still staring at him.

"So long." Wolf said as he saluted Bowser.

Before Bowser could respond an burst of light exploded from Bowser's claw. The light was so intense it caused everyone to shield their eyes. The light shot from his claw and began to surround Bowser's body, and he began to rise into the air. He roared in pain as the memories began to flood back to him. He felt the memories rush back to him and the sudden burst of memories began to burn up his brain. He was starting to remember. His moments with Ganondorf, everything they've been through, their love. It was all coming back to him. The light swarmed around Bowser's head and the smashers watched in amazement as Bowser's head began to absorb the intense light. As the light began to fade Bowser was lowered back to the ground.

The light finally stopped and Bowser dropped to his knees, panting. There was silence, except for the roar of the storm in the distance.

The smashers watched as Bowser shook his head and began to stand up. He took a deep breath then looked up. He blinked his eyes, then spoke.

"Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf's heart leapt. "Bowser?"

Bowser smiled, "Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf rushed to Bowser and the two embraced in a passionate hug.

"I… I'm so sorry." Bowser said.

"Don't apologize." Ganondorf replied. "None of this was your fault."

"I know, but I feel like it was and with—" Bowser suddenly stopped as he realized. "I still remember everything… even…" Bowser paused then looked up towards Wolf. Bowser looked back to Ganondorf, nodded at him, then walked towards Wolf.

"Um, Wolf." Bowser said, "I still remember our time together. And believe me, I won't forget it. You were a wonderful guy, but… I… My heart belongs with Ganondorf."

"I know." Wolf said with a smile, "I tried to tell you that before. I'm just glad you're happy."

"I am." Bowser said as he turned away from Wolf and back to Ganondorf. The two embraced in another hug. When Bowser broke the hug again he looked down at his empty wrists.

"Wait." He said, "Where are my cufflinks you made me?"

"THAT'S IT!" Zelda shouted much louder than she intended causing everyone around her to jump, "The cufflinks!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" Zelda asked, "The cufflinks! Ganondorf made them. And how did he make them? He used the Triforce of Power! Those cufflinks still hold trace amounts of the Triforce! That may be our key to defeating Tabuu!"

"I've still got them in my room at the Mansion!" Peach shouted, "I've had them ever since Bowser wanted to get rid of them."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Bowser said as he looked over to Ganondorf. The two exchanged smiles.

"Is it safe to go back to the mansion?" Snake asked.

"I have no idea." Zelda asked, "Ganondorf do us a favor. Teleport us back to the mansion, but not in it. Take us to the woods near the Mansion."

Ganondorf nodded. "Are we ready?" As everyone nodded Ganondorf snapped his fingers and the group disappeared in a puff of smoke, not knowing where they were going to end up. Not knowing if it was going to be safe. All they knew is that they needed to get those cufflinks.

* * *

I hope you liked this one! I'll try to post Chapter 19 tomorrow! It's got another Epic moment in, actually it's got like a million. I'm going to work more on it to make sure it's as awesome as it can be!

Thanks again for reading my story! :-D


	19. The Final Battle

The group reappeared in a puff of smoke, but as they looked around they realized they were not in the woods.

"Ganondorf, I said the woods near the mansion." Zelda said.

"This is the woods." Ganondorf said, "Look around you."

The group looked around and saw dying flames and noticed they were standing in ashes.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"Tabuu." Zelda explained, "He has destroyed this entire forest. And there. The mansion." She pointed to a large amount of debris.

The group ran towards the rubble, and they were all able to indentify it as the Smash Mansion.

"Wow." Snake said as he looked around him, "Look at this place. It's… horrible."

"Wait! Everyone be quiet. I think I hear something!" Peach said as she shushed the group. The six of them listened and they heard a deep moan from underneath the burnt debris. The group dashed toward the sound and discovered Master Hand laying underneath. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Snake threw the debris off of him. Finally he was free from the rubble prison.

Master Hand moaned again. He struggled, but eventually was able to float in the air.

"Zelda! You're okay." He paused and looked around, "But where is everyone else?"

"We're not sure." Zelda explained, "After Tabuu attacked the portal machine, the portal was distorted and everyone was separated. We can only assume they're okay; however, we have reunited Ganondorf and Bowser."

"At last!" Master Hand shouted, "Why have you returned here?"

"To find the cufflinks Ganondorf gave Bowser," Zelda explained their current situation as the rest of the smashers began to search the rubble of Peach's room in search of the cufflinks.

"They're virtually indestructible." Ganondorf said, "but maybe Tabuu was able to destroy them when he destroyed the mansion."

"No. He didn't." Bowser said as he moved a large piece of wood. "Here they are." Everyone crowded around and gazed down at the cufflinks still shining blue and full of power.

Bowser smiled at Ganondorf and reached down. He fastened them around his wrists and felt the power surge through his body.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Bowser laughed, "Tabuu is going down!"

Bowser turned to face Zelda. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Zelda admitted. "When I saw you two defeat Tabuu I saw Ganondorf using the Triforce and that turned your Flame into a golden color, if those cufflinks turn your flames golden then it will work."

"Well I feel pretty strong with these on. Let's try it out." Bowser said. "Everyone back up, I don't know how this is going to turn out." Everyone listened to Bowser and took multiple steps away from Bowser creating a large circle around him.

Bowser looked to Zelda and to Ganondorf and the two shared a smile. He then faced forward again and took a deep breath and held it, then closed his eyes. He could feel the cufflinks emitting power and he let himself absorb it. He opened his eyes and then was about to exhale, but was interrupted by a flash of light that struck right in front of Bowser's feet. The impact threw everyone to their feet and Bowser knocked backwards into Ganondorf.

Everyone looked to find the source of the flash of light, but nothing was visible.

"Look! Up there!" Peach shouted. She was pointing upwards towards the sky to a bright blue figure hovering above the ruined mansion.

"I really must work on my aim." Tabuu laughed as he descended to the smashers. The smashers took defense as the menacing figure drifted closer. "I knew some of you would return to the mansion." Tabuu laughed, "You're all so predictable."

"What do you want with us?" Bowser roared, his arm placed instinctively out in front of Ganondorf, protecting him.

"What a silly question." Tabuu chuckled. He shot a wicked smile to Bowser, "I simply want all of you dead. But most importantly I want you two dead." Tabuu pointed to Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Why?" Peach shrieked.

"I didn't come here to play twenty questions!" Tabuu roared in anger, he wrapped his arms around him and floated into the air. "Now prepare to die!"

Tabuu began to extend his wings.

"Bowser!" Zelda yelled, "His wings! Use your flame!"

Bowser nodded and took a deep breath. He let the cufflinks fuel his fire then just as Tabuu had fully extended his wings and was about to shoot a large burst of energy, Bowser let out a large fire ball that had a slight golden tint to it. The fire ball struck Tabuu's wings, and he flipped backwards and fell to the ground.

"It worked!" Bowser shouted.

"No." Zelda said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "He's only been slightly wounded. Your fire wasn't strong enough. It's supposed to shatter the wings. It only stopped him for a shot time."

"But if that didn't work? What will?"

Zelda didn't have time to respond. Tabuu yelled in extreme anger and shot into the sky.

"Fools! Nothing can defeat me! Without Ganondorf's memory, I am unstoppable." Tabuu laughed. Then he raised his arm and shot out a golden chain. The same blood stained chain that had killed Merlon flew into the air and headed straight for Zelda.

"Zelda! No!" Ganondorf yelled.

Just before the chain struck, Zelda activated Nayru's love and a blue crystal surrounded her. The chain struck the crystal and instantly shattered it. The golden chain struck Zelda's arm and she screamed in pain. Tabuu whipped it back and ripped the skin from her arm. Blood poured from between her fingers as she placed her other arm over it to try to stop the bleeding.

Tabuu sighed in annoyance and tried another attack on the smashers. Tabuu put one hand forward and began shooting small balls of energy at the smashers. The balls hit repeatedly and came rapidly, not allowing the smashers to escape Tabuu's energy. Finally it stopped and every smasher fell to the ground, motionless.

Tabuu chuckled, spun around and pointed out his arm again. This time he shot a large orange ball of energy at the unmoving smashers.

Luckily before the large sphere could make contact, Wolf quickly activated his reflector and the massive ball of energy flew back towards Tabuu. Tabuu quickly avoided it, and screamed as once again another attack had failed.

The impact of the attack was so powerful that Wolf had been knocked to his hands and knees, and his head was hanging down.

"Wolf!" Bowser shouted as he rushed his aid.

"I'm okay." Wolf gasped without looking up. "You need to stop him. Go!"

Bowser nodded and looked up Tabuu.

"Tabuu!" Bowser roared, "This ends right here."

"Yes. Yes it does." Tabuu chuckled, "For you!"

Tabuu flew higher in to the air and magically produced a sword. He pointed the sword to Bowser then with extreme speed he shot down towards Bowser with the sword extended. Bowser quickly jumped out of the way and Tabuu flew past him.

Tabuu turned back towards the smashers. "Curse you all!" He yelled. He threw his arms back and instantly vanished. The smashers sat in a few seconds of terrifying silence, when suddenly Tabuu appeared randomly behind them. He laughed, then vanished again. He then reappeared to their left, and vanished again. This time he reappeared in his original spot where he had first attacked Bowser.

"You can't match my power!" Tabuu yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Bowser yelled as he clenched his fists. He could feel the cufflinks feeding him power. He could feel strength coming to him. He needed to channel this energy to his flame. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Tabuu saw his chance. "Fool," he whispered to himself, "closing his eyes at a time like this." Tabuu laughed loudly and extended his hand and instantly produced a large blue saw like object. He threw his arm back and launched the saw towards Bowser. Bowser didn't notice the large whirling object headed towards him at a deadly speed, but Ganondorf did.

"Bowser! Watch out!" Ganondorf shouted as he rushed towards Bowser. Ganondorf lunged into Bowser's side and knocked him out of the way just in time. The blade flew past them. And Ganondorf and Bowser both stood up. Bowser looked and smiled at Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Peach yelled, but it was too late. The saw had switched directions and went rushing back to Tabuu, and with Ganondorf standing, the blade cut right through his side and he dropped to the ground in pain.

Ganondorf yelled in extreme pain and clutched his wound, trying to prevent the bleeding. Bowser didn't hesitate. He shot an evil glare to Tabuu and took at deep breath, the powerful cufflinks and anger fueled his flame. As Tabuu extended his arm back to catch the blade Bowser shot a large golden fire ball at Tabuu. The blast made impact and Tabuu flipped backwards several times and was knocked to the ground.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled as he dropped down to Ganondorf. Bowser reached down and took him in his arms. "You saved me."

"Of… course." Ganondorf coughed as blood continued to pour from his side. "You know I'd do anything for you." There was a small pause. "I'm just glad…" He stopped and coughed.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"I'm just glad I got to be with you… for one last moment." Ganondorf said with a smile.

"No." Bowser whispered, "Don't talk like that. You'll be okay."

Ganondorf smiled and closed his eyes.

"No." Bowser yelled, "Please. Don't leave me." There was a pause. His voice lowered and he whispered, "Ganondorf. I love you."

"I…" Ganondorf muttered, "I love… you..."

Ganondorf's words began to fade and Bowser pulled Ganondorf closer to him and the two embraced in a kiss. Ganondorf moved his hands to Bowser's wrists and placed them on the cufflinks.

Suddenly Ganondorf gasped. His eyes shot open and he pushed himself away from Bowser. He struggled to his feet and finally stood up, and Bowser stared in amazement and confusion. He looked to Zelda and back to Ganondorf. Something had happened, he just wasn't sure what. Suddenly, the gash in Ganondorf's side began to emit a golden light, and in an instant he was healed

"This power!" Ganondorf said as he looked at his glowing gash. "I feel, so powerful."

"That's it!" Zelda yelled, still clutching her bleeding arm. "Tabuu never took the Triforce of Power away from. Just your memory of it."

"Yeah?" Ganondorf asked in confusion.

"When you made contact with Bowser's cufflinks you were able to feel that power again. Feel the power, Ganondorf. Feel the Triforce of Power flow through you. Remember to use it."

Ganondorf stood in silence for a few brief seconds and closed his eyes. He threw his arms out and tilted his head back. He felt the energy flow through, and he was beginning to remember. He knew exactly what to do. His entire body was suddenly enveloped in a golden light and he laughed, he began to raise a couple of inches into the air.

Suddenly the light stopped and was shot to his hand. He descended, clenched his fist, and three small triangles lit up.

Bowser stared in amazement as Ganondorf looked up to Bowser.

"Let's do this thing." Ganondorf smiled.

Bowser nodded and rushed to Ganondorf.

"Tabuu!" Bowser shouted, "Get up you worthless being!"

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and Tabuu shot into the air.

"Worthless?" Tabuu screamed, "You pathetic being have the nerve to call me worthless?"

"Yeah, you're powerless before me. You can't beat the almighty Bowser!" Bowser laughed.

"You cannot defeat me!" Tabuu yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Bowser shot a smile to Ganondorf and Ganondorf nodded. Ganondorf ran behind Bowser and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and began to hover above Bowser. His body began to emit a bright golden light.

Ganondorf then unfolded his arms and opened his eyes. Ganondorf extended his arms towards Bowser and the golden light shot to Bowser.

"YES!" Bowser roared as the energy coursed through him. He had never felt so powerful. Bowser clenched his fists and looked to Tabuu.

"Impossible!" Tabuu shouted as he watched Bowser obtain the power from the Triforce. In one last effort Tabuu extended his wings and began to charge up a deadly blow from his off waves. "I cannot lose!"

"Oh yes you can." Bowser laughed. He took a deep breath, felt the energy flow through his body, then shot a large fire ball at Tabuu's extended wings. The flame was brighter than it had ever been before. Bowser shielded his eyes as the pure golden flame shot towards Tabuu at extreme speed. In an instant the flame struck Tabuu's left wing and there was a loud shattering sound. The flame continued to soar past Tabuu and shot off into the sky.

Tabuu screamed in pain as his entire left wing was destroyed. Tabuu tried to remain airborne but fell quickly to the ground and made impact with a sickening thud.

Bowser and Ganondorf ran to Tabuu's body.

Tabuu was writhing and screaming in immense pain.

"Mercy!" Tabuu shouted, "Please have mercy! Please forgive me for what I've done."

Bowser sneered at Tabuu's body as he jerked back and forth in pain. Bowser looked at Ganondorf and Ganondorf nodded.

"Get up." Bowser said.

Tabuu stopped screaming and looked up, "Wh—what?"

"You heard me. Get up." Bowser extended his hand and pulled Tabuu to his feet.

Ganondorf gripped Bowser's hand and the two began to glow. Ganondorf stopped glowing as he passed the Triforce's energy to Bowser who continued to shine brightly before Tabuu.

"Leave this place and never return." Bowser sneered.

"Th—thank you." Tabuu stuttered as he tried to leave, but Bowser kept a firm grip on his wrist.

"What did you think I meant by 'this place'?" Bowser demanded as he jerked Tabuu back towards him.

Tabuu was silent.

"I never want to see you walk this planet again." Bowser yelled to the helpless Tabuu. Tabuu's face sunk and was filled with intense fear.

"Please. Show me mercy." Tabuu pleaded.

Bowser sneered. "You obviously don't know me. I am King of the Koopas, ruler of Dark World. I am _the _number one final boss. I am King Bowser. And I have never shown mercy. You are no exception."

Tabuu was silent. "Please."

"Now, burn." Bowser roared. He held on tightly to Tabuu and his golden flame shot from his mouth and Tabuu's body was engulfed. Tabuu screamed in immense pain and fell lifelessly in Bowser's hand. Bowser kept his fists clenched and Tabuu dangled from him continuing to scream. The flame filled Bowser's eyes as he watched his enemy burn before him.

The cries of pain began to cease and suddenly the flame stopped. It had nothing left to burn, Tabuu was gone. Small ashes were all that remained. Bowser opened his fist and ashes drifted from his hand and floated away in the wind.

"It's done." Bowser said, "He's gone."

Suddenly Bowser was met by a loud sounding of cheers. The smashers surrounded him and welcomed him with cheers and pats of gratitude.

Suddenly Bowser stopped at looked around, a confused look on his face.

"Um…" Bowser said.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"You guys remember when we defeated Tabuu the last time, right?" Bowser asked. Everyone nodded. "Well all the destruction repaired itself. How come that didn't happen this time?"

"That's the thing with Tabuu." Master Hand said, "The last time you destroyed him, you didn't destroy him for good. In a last ditch effort to save himself he dissolved into shadow bugs and reversed time. Everything he had done to everyone was reversed and was as if it had never happened. This time, Bowser, he is gone for good. Congratulations."

Bowser nodded and smiled. It was finally over.


	20. The Conclusion

It had many days since the destruction of Tabuu. Zelda had used her powers to find the other smashers who had been teleported and brought them safely back to the mansion. Then everybody pitched in to help restore the mansion, this time it was to be even bigger than before. Master Hand had mentioned that he had a few more people he would like to invite to join some day, but who it was remained secret.

After an entire week of rebuilding (rebuilding is a bit easier with you have psychic children other helpful powers) the Smash Mansion was restored.

"Now this is more like it." Bowser said as he sat in his favorite new addition to the mansion, the hot tub. The hot tub was placed next to the pool, which was now several feet bigger. Bowser looked around at the other smashers as they ran around the pool, and smiled. Everyone was happy again.

The doors to the pool opened and Bowser smiled even bigger as Ganondorf, the love of his life, walked out in his swimming trunks and approached the hot tub.

"Hey, stud." Ganondorf said.

"Hey! Come on in, the water's fine." Bowser said with a smile. Ganondorf smiled back and joined Bowser in the hot tub.

The two sat and talked, talking about old times. Times they knew they'd never forget. Some moments happy, others sad, but it's what made up their past together. A past Bowser had grown to love, a past that Tabuu had almost taken away from him. And there is no fate worse than a forgotten love.

Bowser and Ganondorf were still sitting in the pool when they noticed Wolf enter the swimming area.

"There's lover boy." Ganondorf joked. Bowser sighed and gave Ganondorf a shove.

"Hey, Wolf." Bowser said waving to Wolf.

"Hey, Bowser." Wolf replied, "I just knew you'd love that hot tub." He laughed as he continued to walk by. Wolf was still looking at Bowser, so he didn't see the other man standing before him. Wolf ran right into Snake and was bounced back. Wolf lost his grip on the wet tile and began to fall.

Snake's quick instincts allowed him to reach down and grab Wolf before he hit the floor.

"Whoa, buddy!" Snake said as he pulled Wolf up, "You all right?"

"Um…" Wolf rubbed his head. Then the two made eye contact. There was a slight paused, then finally Wolf replied. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Snake smiled and let Wolf go. "Good. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah…" Wolf trailed off. The two stared at each other for a few more seconds, until Snake spoke up.

"Do you wanna drink? Peach makes the greatest punch I've ever tasted."Snake said.

"Yeah, sure." Wolf said and the two walked off together.

Ganondorf turned to Bowser. "Did you just see that?" He asked.

"I sure did." Bowser replied, "I think we just saw someone fall in love."

"Literally." Ganondorf added, "Wolf almost bit it."

Bowser laughed, "Yeah. He would have gotten blood all over this new tile."

The two laughed and continued to reminisce about their past. Even late into the night. Bowser sighed happily as he listened to Ganondorf speak softly in the moonlight. Finally everything was right.

* * *

"Unfortunately, something's not right." Master Hand said as the smasher's gathered in the lobby. "After Tabuu attacked the machine that controls the dimension rippers, it ended up destroying them. So for the time being none of you will be able to visit each other after you return home."

The smashers began to groan in annoyance as Bowser and Ganondorf shot each other sad looks.

"But!" Master Hand added, "Crazy and I are working on the problem. I'll get the new devices to you as soon as they're ready. Now, say your final goodbye's before I let you all go home."

The lobby filled with chatter from the other smashers.

"Well, I'm going to miss you. Terribly." Bowser said as he looked to Ganondorf.

"Heh. Don't worry. We'll see each other soon. I promise." Ganondorf said as he smiled to Bowser. The two locked eyes then embraced in a kiss.

"Is everyone quite ready?" Master Hand asked. He didn't wait for a response. "Good! Now, I'm going to return you all to your locations right before you were sent here to the mansion. Goodbye for now!"

Master Hand waved at the group standing before him, then snapped his fingers. The entire room was flooded with purple light and all the smashers vanished.

The purple light flashed before Bowser's eyes, then he noticed he was standing in a room that he didn't quite recognize. He stared at the gray bricks in front of him in complete confusion. This wasn't his castle.

"Where—" Bowser was interrupted as a voice behind him spoke up.

"Bowser!" the voice said.

Bowser turned around and saw Ganondorf. Peach and Zelda were also there.

"Where am I?" Bowser asked.

"My castle." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, remember?" Peach asked, "You two had just finished your anniversary celebration and you and I were about to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh yeah." Bowser said, "My memory's a bit lacking."

"Tell me about it." Ganondorf said, causing the group to laugh.

"But.." Bowser looked around, "without the dimension ripper how are we supposed to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

There was silence.

"Good question." Zelda said.

"Looks like you two will have to stay here until Master Hand gets that machine fixed." Ganondorf said looking at Peach and Bowser.

"I'm okay with that." Bowser said with a smile.

"Sleep over!" Peach said with a laugh. Zelda nodded in agreement, and the two headed towards the exit.

"We'll see you guys around. I'm gonna show Peach the castle." Zelda said.

Ganondorf, Bowser, Peach, and Zelda said their goodbyes and finally Bowser was left with Ganondorf alone in his room.

"This is going to be fun." Bowser said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Agreed." Ganondorf said returning the smile.

Bowser pulled Ganondorf into a kiss. After the kiss had broken, Ganondorf took Bowser into his bedroom and the two lay together and enjoyed their love. A love that was endless. A love that was powerful. A love that could never be forgotten.

* * *

Well guys. There you have it! The end to "Forgotten Love." I certainly hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! I didn't want it to end, haha. Well I'll more than likely write more stories about Bowser and Ganondorf... I just don't have any ideas yet. But certainly keep a lookout. Although I may not write one until a New Super Smash Bros. Comes out.

I'd like to give thanks to SRG-The-Anthro-Bison. He was truly into this story and was with me through most of it... So thanks to him!

And thanks to the rest of my readers! I'm glad this story finally got the attention it deserves! My first two stories are NOTHING compared to this one, haha.

Well I'll stop blabbing on and on.

Goodbye and thanks for all your support! :-D


End file.
